La reina de mi corazón
by Briandxd
Summary: Lucy Loud la chica que a sido ignorada por sus hermanas comienza a sentir algo por su hermano Lincoln tras jn evento desafortunado
1. Prologo

Royal Woods Michigan una pequeña ciudad que se caracteriza por su hermoso Lago pero no hemos venido a hablar sobre un lago cualquiera sino de un lugar en especifico y esa es la casa Loud caracterizada por sus incesantes gritos y alborotos causada en esta casa donde hay 13 integrantes que comparten el mismo techo como los son dos padres amorosos, 10 chicas y un varón(y si no exagero)

Pero este día nos enfocaremos en una chica especial una que esta en... donde esta se suponía que estaba en la sala

???.- estoy detrás de ti

¡AHHH!

¡Niña porque te gusta asustar a la gente!

???.- es mi trabajo

Como sea les cuentas tu o les digo yo

???.- puedes retirarte

Gracias

???.- bien por donde empiezo ¡Ah! Si mi nombre es Lucy Loud la hija numero 7 de esta casa y la mayor de las menores

Lana.- Lucy con quien hablas

Lucy.- con nadie de tu interés hermana

Lana.- ya te pareces a Lincoln

Lucy.- y eso que tiene de malo

Lana.- no nada yo solo decía que ya pareces Lincoln hablándole a la pared como si esperaras una respuesta de algo o alguien pero conociendo lo que haces dudo mucho que no le hables a un fantasma

Lucy.- entonces ¿puedo continuar?

Lana.- claro yo solo venia por un sándwich

Lucy.- en que me quede

Lana.- en que eres la mayor de las menores y la menor de las mayores o algo por el estilo

Lucy.- ahh es cierto bueno como iba diciendo soy una chica muy reservada, no me gusta hablar mucho, hablo con espíritus cuando las chicas están dormidas o estoy sola cosa que pasa casi siempre y ya verán porque

Lucy sale de la cocina para ir a la sala donde sus hermanas observaban en la televisión la novela que todas ellas ven pero el detalle era que los episodios eran pre gravados por lo que solo eran repeticiones que sus hermanas observaban cuando se sentían aburridas

La chica de cabello negro se sienta en el suelo para observar la novela con sus hermanas, pero solo llegar a los créditos la chica le pregunta a sus hermanas porque repetían otra vez los capítulos sabiendo que ya se sabían la habían visto varias veces, pero solo comenzó a hablar y sus hermanas se asustaron

Lori.- ¡Lucy Literalmente deja de aparecer de repente!

Lucy.- suspiro, pero he estado aquí desde la mitad del capitulo, estuve sentada aquí por 30 minutos y no me notaron *susurra* nuevamente

Leni.- lo sentimos Lucy pero es solo que no vimos cuando te sentaste ahí

Lucy.- pero si... suspiro no importa iré a mi habitación

Las chicas no escucharon a su hermana ya que pusieron sus miradas directas al televisor por lo que no la volvieron a escuchar

Lucy.- ahora entiendes para mi familia suelo ser la mayor parte del tiempo invisible como sino existiera, y no exagero ya que una vez íbamos a ir a la playa y a quien creen que olvidaron y tuve suerte de que Lincoln no fuera tampoco ya que el enfermo y se quedo solo pero bueno que le puedo hacer.

No lo entiendo como pueden pasar desapercibida a una chica que viste de negro y tiene cabello negro *suspira* así son todos los días de toda mi vida

La chica se encierra en su habitación a la espera de que su familia la llame para cenar, mientras tanto Lucy saca a su busto de vampiro Edwin quien según ella es muy bueno para escuchar

Lucy.- o mi amor Edwin dime porque mi familia suele olvidar mi existencia o no suele notar mi presencia

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- tienes razón puede ser por mis gustos pero aun así el que no me guste lo mismo que a ellas no significa que deban ignorarme

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- pues perdóname por no ser tanto como ellas y que me gusten las artes oscuras almenos intento ser diferente para evitar ser como ellas

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- o no, a la bisabuela no la metas en esto

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- no se porque hablo contigo solo eres un busto incapaz de mostrar emisión alguna, así como yo, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarme de esa forma, esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- un poema para desahogarme, pero que buena idea porque no me lo habías dicho antes de pelear por todo esto

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- O calla y contempla

La chica busca entre sus cajones pluma y papel y con todo lo que guarda en su alma se pone a escribir un pequeño poema

Lucy.- escucha Edwin esto es lo que hay en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón

Sola

Sola siempre me siento cuando ustedes olvidan mi existencia

Sola me hacen sentir cuando nadie se preocupa por mi

Ustedes hacen sentir como si yo no valiera nada en esta familia

Pero solo hay alguien quede verdad nota mi presencia y ese eres tu

Mi rayo de esperanza

El ser al que nunca podre estar a mi altura y ese eres tu mi conejo blanco que siempre trata de hacer todo por nosotras es por eso que te digo gracias Lincoln

(Y si se que no tiene sentido ni rima pero yo soy escritor de obras y giros de trama no de poemas)

La chica nota como al final escribió el nombre de su hermano cosa que no paso desapercibida

Lucy.- si Edwin parece que yo olvide a Lincoln el único que de verdad nota mi presencia en esta casa, me agrada que pase tiempo conmigo

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- que que he hecho por el bueno... amm...

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- ok si no he hecho nada por el pero que puedo hacer por el

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- tienes razón el dedica su tiempo para escuchar mis poemas y también me ayuda con mis cosas de ocultismo y yo solo no puedo hacer nada con el ya sea porque somos egoistas con el o simplemente porque no nos interesa hacer lo mismo que el *suspira* vaya hablar sola saca las verdades que tienes dentro, ok Edwin por ti haré mas cosas con Lincoln solo esperare a que regrese e intentare leer uno solo de sus cómics con el como paga por todo lo que ah hecho por mi

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- si, lo se me lo dijiste bla bla ya me puedo ir, ¿si? Gracias

Lucy apenas pone un pie fuera de la habitación escucha como su hermana Lynn grita su nombre desde la sala

Lynn.- ¡OH LUCY DONDE ESTAS!

Lucy.- (demonios para eso no soy invisible)

La chica de pelo negro corre rápidamente a los conductos de ventilación para esconderse de su hermana pero ¿de qué se escondía exactamente?

Flashback

Lynn había roto uno de los colmillos de Edwin por lo que la chica solo se guardo su odio hasta que su hermana se distragera donde la chica esconde una de las pertenencias mas preciadas de su hermana Lynn como lo es su amuleto de buena suerte (jeje suerte) y como consecuencia su hermana perdió su partido (y no esto no es NSL)

Fin del flashback

Lucy se queda inmóvil en los ductos de ventilación donde nadie esperaría que estuviera, aun así los gritos de su hermana resonaban por toda la casa por lo que al escuchar el tono de furia que ella tenia la hizo temblar cosa que no sucede a menudo

Ya cuando su hermana supuso donde estaría se escucha como la puerta principal se abre dejando escuchar un grito de su salvador

???.- ¡PORQUE HAY TANTO ESCÁNDALO!

Continuara

Y bueno se que fue mas corto de lo que hago pero prometo que lo haré mas largo en los siguientes capítulos espero que mi nuevo proyecto les guste y si no les gusto haganmelo saber en los comentarios (así como también si les gusto)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 El chico necesitado por todos**

Nos ubicamos en Royal Woods mas preciso en el parque de la ciudad donde podemos apreciar como un joven albino y su mejor amigo estaba en los árcade jugando el último juego sacado en el árcade un juego referente a los Zombies donde ambos estaban concentrados en un 110% pero a que se debe esto pues el primo por obtener la mejor posición era nada mas ni nada menos que pusieran tu nombre y el de ti compañero en una placa dorada que muchos jugadores podrían ver así como también una membresía gratuita de un mes sin limites en todos los juegos del lugar por lo que tenían que ganar si o si

Clyde.- ya casi lo tenía Lincoln solo un poco mas y el premio será nuestro

Lincoln.- ya puedo imaginar lo que haré con ese premio

Lincoln se imagina como el y Clyde van todos los días al árcade gratis mientras los demás miran con envidia y tristeza como ellos entran gratis

Liam.- eso no es justo chicos

Zach.- vamos déjenos jugar

Lincoln.- acaso ustedes tienen membresías, por supuesto que no así que lo siento mucho chicos suerte para la próxima

Lincoln.- ese es mi sueño

Clyde - aquí viene Lincoln el jefe final

Lincoln.- es hora de que ambos nos concentremos al máximo para deshacernos de este ser repulsivo porque si tu y yo estamos unidos no hay persona que nos detenga

Ambos chicos comienzan a dar lo mejor de si para detener al gran monstruo que los atacaba, ya faltaba poco para que ambos ganaran los chicos estaba tan concentrados que se diría que son una mente compartida pero por azares del destino el teléfono de Lincoln comienza a sonar y vibrar por lo que el albino pierde total concentración lo que también distrae a Clyde y los hace perder

Lincoln.- *se arrodilla* no... ¡NOOOOOOO!

Clyde.- *golpea al suelo* tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos

Lincoln.- dime que almenos podremos tener otra oportunidad

Encargado.- lo siento chicos pero es solo una oportunidad por pareja de clientes así que la promoción ya no podría aplicar en ustedes *le da palmaditas en la espalda* lo siento chicos mejor suerte para la próxima

Nuevamente el teléfono de Lincoln vuelve a sonar y como el albino estaba que estallaba de furia contesto con un grito muy fuerte que dejo sorprendido al que estaba del otro lado de la línea

Lincoln.- ¡QUEEE!

Lori.- como me dijiste enano

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln se asusto y modulo el tono de su voz

Lincoln.- perdón Lori era para otra persona

Lori.- como sea puedes venir a la casa

Lincoln.- para que me necesitas

Lori.- mama y papá van a salir esta tarde y quería que cuidaras a Lily

Lincoln.- lo siento pero yo estoy ocupado, además porque tengo que ser siempre yo porque no se lo pides a otra de nuestras hermanas o mejor porque tu no la cuidas ya es tiempo de que comiences a actuar como una hermana mayor no crees

Lori.- yo tengo una cita con Bobby, las chicas fueron a hacer sus actividades Leni fue a casa de sus amigas, Luna fue a un concierto, Luan tenia que trabajar por lo que no puede en estos momentos, Lynn tiene partido, Lana y Lola estarán en casa pero no les confió ni mi comida para cuidarla y Lisa bueno es Lisa y ya sabes lo que haría con Lily

Lincoln.- y Lucy ella no esta

Lori.- ni siquiera se si ella esta aquí o no

Lincoln.- *suspira* esta bien yo cuidaré de Lily pero promete que lo compensaras cuando vuelvas

Lori.- por supuesto que lo haré Lincoln dime acaso yo e faltado a mi palabra alguna vez

Lincoln.- y si mejor paso de la pregunta y solo te cuelgo para ir a cada

Lori.- bueno nos vemos y gracias

Lori cuelga el teléfono dejando un poco molesto al albino

Clyde.- déjame adivinar un favor de parte de tus hermanas

Lincoln.- lo siento tanto hermano si hubiera puesto el teléfono en silencioso tendríamos la membresía es mi culpa que nunca ganemos nada

Clyde.- descuida hermano como siempre la familia es lo primero y dime quieres que te acompañe a casa

Lincoln.- me ofendería si no lo hicieras

Ambos amigos salen del árcade para dirigirse a la casa del albino ya que su hermana mayor necesitaba como siempre un favor de parte suya

Clyde.- amigo porque siempre te necesitan a ti para todo

Lincoln.- bueno creo que eso se debe a ser el soporte de la familia así como el hermano de en medio y único varón, soy como el segundo al mando por así decirlo es normal que todas me quieran para algo

Clyde.- pero no dejarte ni descansar un día hermano como puedes hacer tanto sin verte cansado amigo eres una persona de admirar

Lincoln.- gracias amigo agradezco todo tu apoyo y siento nuevamente que no hayamos ganado

Clyde.- bueno tal vez no ganamos nada hoy pero el árcade puede regalar mas cosas no te desanimes por una simple membresía

Lincoln.- aunque me hubiera gustado más el haber ganado pero en fin la suerte se la llevara otra pareja con mas habilidad que nosotros

Clyde.- nuestras habilidades son buenas solo para la próxima tenemos que tener menos distracciones ok

Lincoln.- je, lo tendré en cuenta hermano

Los chicos llegan a la casa Loud

Clyde.- bueno aquí esta su parada señor Loud espero que haya tenido un viaje cómodo

Lincoln.- y lo tuve gracias por acompañarme hermano para la próxima seré yo ok

Clyde.- ok hermano

Ambos chicos chocan sus puños y Clyde sigue su camino mientras Lincoln se dirige a la entrada donde escucha como su hermana Lynn no solo había llegado sino además que estaba buscando a Lucy por alguna razón.

Entonces el albino abre la puerta y da un portazo que asusta a Lily la cual estaba junto a Lori (la cual ya estaba arreglada) en el sofá

Lincoln.- ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

La pequeña niña se asusta y comienza a llorar, el albino se da cuenta de esto y va a cargarla para luego tranquilizarla

Lori.- tonto la asustaste

Lincoln.- *imita a Lori* tinti li isisitisti ya se tranquilizó ademas quien va a cuidar de ella toda esta tarde

Lori.- que no se te haga fácil hablarme de esa forma enano*se escucha un claxon fuera de casa* tienes suerte ya tengo que irme

Lincoln.- ok *le llega un olor a perdición* enserio Lily, Lori donde están los pañales y las toallitas húmedas

Lori.- *imita a Lincoln* dindi istin lis piñilis y lis tiilitis himidis búscalas tu yo ya me voy

Lori cierra la puerta de golpe, Lincoln por su parte sube al cuarto de Lisa y Lily para poder cambiarle el pañal pero primero tenia que tranquilizar a Lynn

Lincoln.- *con Lily en brazos* Lynn que te sucede porque razón buscas a Lucy

Lynn.- por su culpa mis amuletos de la buena suerte no estuvieron conmigo y perdí mi partido la haré pagar por hacer que el equipo y yo quedáramos en ridículo

Lincoln.- *suspira* escucha Lynn tuvimos esta charla varias veces, respeto que creas en la suerte pero eso no es motivo para culpar a Lucy, la razón por la que perdiste fue porque estabas tan concentrada en pensar que iría todo mal, es por eso que te fue mal Lucy no tiene la culpa

Para Lynn Lincoln tenia razón se concentro mas en hacer sus rituales de la buena suerte que ignoro por completo el juego

Lynn.- *suspira* esta bien lo dejare pasar esta vez pero para la próxima le ira mal

Lincoln.- esa es la Lynn que conozco ahora espérame abajo

Lynn.- y eso para que

Lincoln.- después de que cambie y duerma a Lily quiero tener un partido de Básquetbol amistoso contigo, te parece

A la chica le brillaron los ojos por la propuesta de su hermano

Lynn.- ok pero no tardes

Lynn se va hacia la planta baja mientras Lincoln se dirige al cuarto de Lily para cambiarla...

Después de cambiar su pañal Lincoln le canta una canción de cuna, para que tiempo mas tarde la pequeña se duerma profundamente

Lincoln iba a ir con Lynn pero las gemelas lo interrumpieron con su escándalo por lo que este va a intervenir

Lincoln.- ¡chicas tranquilícense Lily se durmió y si alguien la despierta se la verán conmigo

Lola.- ¡Lana empezó!

Lana.- ¡no ella empezó!

Lincoln.- y porque estaban peleando

Lola.- ella estaba tocándome

Lana.- no es cierto solo te hice esto *toca su hombro*

Lola.- ¡esta tocándome!

Lincoln.- ok tengo asuntos por atender así que les propongo algo les doy 5 dólares a cada una y se olvidan de este pleito ok

Lola/Lana.- ok

Lincoln entrega el dinero a ambas hermanas y se retira del cuarto pero antes de siquiera pudiera llegar a las escaleras Lisa lo intercepta

Lisa.- hola homosapiens masculino de nombre Lincoln

Lincoln.- *suspira* que sucede Lisa

Lisa.- necesitaba probar uno de mis inventos y quería que tu me ayudarás

Lincoln.- Lisa quiero ayudarte pero será después de que ayude a Lynn ok

Lisa.- bueno esperar no va a matarme

El albino baja con Lynn para poder tener su partido amistoso donde una hora después Lincoln termina agotado por no tener una buena condición física como la de su hermana

Lynn.- gracias Linc de verdad me sacaste el estrés haber cuando lo repetimos

Lincoln.- si... claro hermana

El chico entra nuevamente a casa para ir al cuarto de Lisa y Lily donde esta esperaba a su hermano pacientemente

Lisa.- bueno Lincoln podemos empezar

Lincoln.- que será hoy Lisa algo que haga crecer mis orejas o algo que haga que me crezca una cola

Lisa.- experimentos fallidos sin embargo quiero que pruebes estos lentes de realidad virtual que cree

Lincoln.- *la mira con desconfianza* cual es el truco

Lisa.- *sonríe maliciosamente* no hay truco hermano

Lincoln.- si tu lo dices

El chico se pone los lentes de realidad virtual donde comienzan a aparecer imágenes de cosas terroríficas donde Lincoln se asusta hasta el punto de casi desmayarse

Lisa.- fascinante la mente humana suele alterar sus pensamientos cuando ve algo que le causa verdadero terror a tal punto de querer encerrarse en tu mismo, gracias Lincoln ten una paleta por tu ayuda

Lincoln con miedo toma la paleta y sale del cuarto de Lisa

Lincoln.- *suspira* bien ya ayude a la mayoría de mis hermanas solo falta Lucy donde estará

 **Lucy baja de los conductos de ventilación**

Lucy.- para que solicitas mi presencia hermano

Lincoln.- o con que ahí te escondías bueno ya ayude a todas con sus problemas así que supuse que tu también querías algo de mi tiempo

Lucy.- por hoy no quiero hacer nada contigo hermano pero gracias

Lincoln.- bueno no aceptaré un no por respuesta quiero saber si puedes leer tus nuevos poemas para mi

Lucy.- vaya que eres insistente hermano bueno vamos a mi cuarto

Lucy y Lincoln disfrutan de un agradable momento entre hermanos donde Lucy lee sus mejores poemas mientras Lincoln no despega el ojos su hermana ...

Después de que Lucy leyera todo su arsenal Lincoln un poco cansado invita a su hermana a ver la televisión para distraerse un poco pero esta rechaza la invitación y se queda en su cuarto

Lincoln.- vaya día agotador je pero almenos lo disfrute

El albino se queda viendo la televisión mientras espera que una de sus hermana regrese a casa...

 **Continuara**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 el adiós a una amiga**

Lucy Loud se había quedado en su habitación rechazando la oferta de su hermano de ver la televisión junto a el ya que creía que era hora de darle un poco de tiempo libre a su hermano

Lincoln.- segura de que no quieres venir conmigo a ver la televisión incluso tengo palomitas

Lucy.- aprecio tu oferta hermano mayor pero creo que será mejor que vayas tu solo

Lincoln.- ¿estas segura?

Lucy.- claro que lo estoy

Lincoln.- bueno... pero si cambias de parecer estaré en la sala ok

Lucy.- ok, y... *toma a su hermano y lo abrasa* gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo Lincoln

Lincoln.- *corresponde el abrazo* no tienes porque darlas hermanita, *se separa* bueno Lucy iré a ver la televisión si necesitas algo solo pídelo

Lucy.- de verdad Lincoln no necesito nada, gracias

Lincoln se despide y se va directo a la cocina para preparar unas palomitas para después ver una película en la televisión

Mientras Lucy entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su ataúd

Lucy.- vaya que día

Lynn.- si... que día no crees ¡hermana!

Lucy se levanto de su ataúd para contemplar como su compañera de cuarto caminaba directo hacia ella.

La pelinegra no era muy expresiva pero por dentro sentía miedo, miedo a que su hermana mayor la golpeara y la dejara peor que a Lincoln cuando lo usa como saco de boxear

Lucy.- h-hey Ly-Lynn como estas

Lynn.- no creas que te salvaste duquesa tienes suerte de que Lincoln haya calmado mis instintos y haya evitado que tu hermoso rostro terminara peor que la cara de ese busto que tanto amas.

Como sea espero que este incidente no se repita Lucy porque sino *truena sus manos* creo que ya captaste la idea pero te lo voy a preguntar quedo claro

Lucy.- *en voz baja* s-si

Lynn.- *pone su mano en su oreja para escuchar mejor* que, no escuche lo que me dijiste puedes repetirlo

Lucy.- *traga saliva* ¡s-si!

Lynn.- con eso estoy satisfecha volveré mas tarde para poder conciliar el sueño y no quiero verte leyendo a menos que sea bajo tus sabanas oíste

Lucy agita su cabeza indicando que estaba desacuerdo con las indicaciones de Lynn

La castaña sale de la habitación dejando a la gótica sola, la cual suelta un suspiro de alivio por haberse librado de Lynn de momento

Lucy.- *suspira* Hmm *mira al lector* o, hola como están yo pues... no muy bien que digamos saben ser la menor apesta no puedes hacer lo que quieres porque a las mayores no les agrada, saben abecés quisiera ser la mayor ¿porque? Bueno básicamente siendo la mayor de todos tienes el poder absoluto sobre tus hermanos; siempre y cuando mamá y papá no estén así como Lori cuando nos obliga a hacer sus labores o incluso para pedir favores.

Pero no todo es luz ya que siendo el mayor la responsabilidad cae sobre ti y si ellas hacen algo mal tu tienes la culpa de todo.

Pero que digo creo que me estoy llendo por las ramas

La pasa por el cuarto y mira a Lucy con un poco de miedo

Lana.- L-Lucy co...con quien hablas

Lucy.- ¡por ultima vez Lana hablo con seres mas haya de tu comprensión que son capaces de ver todo lo que hacemos y si sigues molestándolos te juro que ellos no te tendrán piedad y harán de tu lo que quieran serás su marioneta!

La chica comienza a dar pasos para atrás para luego desaparecer mientras se encerraba en su cuarto

Lucy.- je lo creyó todo, como sea no vinieron a ver como estuvo mi día pero aun así lo contare; creí que seria como otro día típico yo siendo ignorada por todos mientras pero cuando llego Lincoln todo eso se fue, je creer que mi hermano me alegre el día y se preocupe por nosotras, díganme ustedes tienen un hermano igual... yo creo que si.

Ahora entiendo porque Lincoln habla con ustedes se siente bien contarle a alguien tus problemas y que ellos te escuchen no tiene precio.

Yo voy a hacer mis cosas mientras ustedes pueden verme si quieren.

Lucy saca de uno de sus cajones un libro muy grande tanto como una guía de teléfonos pero en ves de comenzar a leerlo la chica saca desde un compartimento secreto de su ataúd un libro del gusto de Lucy su secreto mejor guardado; el libro era de nada mas ni nada menos que de la legendaria

Lucy.- puedes dejar de irte por los aires y decirlo de una vez

*Ejem* perdón en que estaba... o si... la princesa pony un libro que me recuerdo un poco al multiverso... como sea este libro es el secreto mejor guardado de Lucy, aunque solo hay una persona de confianza a la que le tuvo que contar su secreto

Lucy.- si si todos los ellos saben quien es y porque le conté no tienes porque recordarlo; sabes algo será mejor que te vayas no quiero ser grosera pero quiero privacidad en mi cuarto así que podrías irte

Se cuando no me quieren...

A la mañana siguiente

Lucy despertaba de sus pesadillas para hacer la rutinaria fila del baño donde la espera suele ser una eternidad.

La chica se dio una ducha para luego cambiarse y alistarse para la escuela.

Al bajar por las escaleras el olor a comida se hace presente por lo que no pierde el tiempo y se va directo a la mesa de los pequeños donde su padre le sirve su desayuno el cual para suerte de todos los presentes eran hot cakes cada uno con formas diferentes como por ejemplo el de ella con forma de murciélagos, el de Luna con forma de guitarra y el de Luan como el señor cocos

Tras degustar sus alimentos Lori la mayor da la orden de subir rápidamente a la camioneta familiar para partir a la escuela.

En el camino la chica con una libreta en la mano apunta todo lo que a su alrededor para darse ideas para sus próximos poemas.

Al llegar a la escuela todas las hermanas menores junto a Lincoln y ella se dirigen a sus respectivos salones mientras la gótica seguía con su escritura

Lucy.- *mira a los alrededores* (una pareja rompiendo con un poco de trabajo podría crear "los golpes de la vida" si... eso es)

Para Lucy la escuela no era mas que una perdida de tiempo y lo único bueno que tenia la escuela según palabras de ella eran las clases de escritura y literatura, clases que para ella valían la pena.

Un rato después el timbre de la escuela suena dando a entender que era la hora del almuerzo.

La chica lleva una lonchera con un estampado de vampiros y en su interior se encuentra un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea; se podría decir que ella iba a la cafetería pero no fue así ya que ella se desvió llegando hasta un salón donde al abrir la puerta nota como su mejor amiga se veía nerviosa y pensativa

Lucy.- Haiku que sucede noto un aura mas negativa de lo usual en ti quieres decirme que sucede

Haiku.- Lucy... no es nada (vamos solo díselo o será aun peor) escucha Lucy tengo algo muy importante que decirte y es sobre... *suspira* sobre el club

Lucy.- hablas de este club que sucede con el

Haiku.- Lucy lo que pasa es que van a cerrar el club por falta de miembros

Lucy.- no estarás hablando enserio tenemos el mismo derecho que los frikis que también son dos; porque es nuestro club el que tiene que cerrarse

Haiku.- ya te lo dije por falta de miembros

Lucy.- entonces vamos a reclamarle al director nuestro derecho de tener nuestro club

La chica toma de la mano a Haiku para llevarla con el director pero la chica solo se queda inmóvil

Lucy.- Haiku ¿que sucede?

Haiku.- lo siento tanto Lucy pero no quería decírtelo no aquí pero lo tengo que hacer, escucha mi familia cree que para dejar mis "raros gustos" tengo que irme a vivir con mi tía Amelia en Madrid

El corazón de Lucy se comenzó a fragmentar con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga

Lucy.- *niega con la cabeza* no... no es posible no me digas que me dejas tu también *comienza a llorar*

Haiku.- *abraza a su amiga* hice lo que podía pero mis padres ya tomaron una decisión *comienza a Lagrimar* lo siento tanto Lucy

Lucy no podía estar mas dolida primero perdió a todo su grupo de ocultismo después de querer hacer un movimiento con beneficios góticos de los cuales muchos de los integrantes fueron afectados y llevados a otro lugar para que dejaron esos hábitos...

Después de la escuela Lucy solo se mantenía callada sus hermanas se preguntaban porque su comportamiento mas extraño de lo usual pero lo dejaron pasar después de 5 minutos.

La pequeña gótica llega a su casa para luego lanzar su mochila contra el sofá y bajar al sótano donde ella estaba segura de que nadie la escucharía llorar.

Lucy.- porque *Snif* porque eso me pasa a mi *Snif*

La chica se recuesta en el suelo para seguir con su llanto mientras en la planta alta se escucha como la puerta del sótano se habré dejando ver a ese chico de cabellos blancos

Lincoln.- Lucy que sucedió...

Continuara

 **Y bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy se les gusto su comentario que yo me lo leo y sin mas que decir nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo** **Chao**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 Un día en la vida de Lincoln Loud**

Lincoln.- segura de que no quieres venir conmigo a ver la televisión incluso tengo palomitas

Lucy.- aprecio tu oferta hermano mayor pero creo que será mejor que vayas tu solo

Lincoln.- ¿estas segura?

Lucy.- claro que lo estoy

Lincoln.- bueno... pero si cambias de parecer estaré en la sala ok

Lucy.- ok, y... *toma a su hermano y lo abrasa* gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo Lincoln

Lincoln.- *corresponde el abrazo* no tienes porque darlas hermanita, *se separa* bueno Lucy iré a ver la televisión si necesitas algo solo pídelo

Lucy.- de verdad Lincoln no necesito nada, gracias

Lincoln.- entonces me voy

El albino baja por las escaleras para luego encender el televisor y buscar una buena película que estuvieran pasando

Lincoln.- emoji la película quien pagaría por ver esa basura, como sea *cambia de canales a velocidades inhumanas* Listo, no hay nada mas relajante que ver tu programa favorito sin que una de tus hermanas este para molestarte.

Aunque creo que falta algo *un foco brilla encima de el* palomitas para acompañar un buen programa

El chico se iba a dirigir a la cocina pero antes toma el control y lo pone en su bolsa trasera

Lincoln.- *mira al lector* concejo de vida chicos los que tengan mas de 3 hermanos les servirá si van al baño o por una merienda ¡NUNCA! olviden llevarse el control remoto, tal vez se pregunten porque y eso lo veremos después de que tome unas palomitas

Ya con las palomitas en la mano asoma su cabeza a la sala y ve como Lynn se veía impaciente por el hecho de que estaba buscando el control remoto para cambiar el canal

Lincoln.- la razón es simple nunca sabes quien querrá cambiar el canal mientras tu no te encuentras presente y se preguntaran "pero Lincoln la televisión tiene botones para cambiar eso será en vano" pues no queridos amigos en esta casa los botones quedaron destruidos después de que vatios capítulos especiales de nuestras series favoritas fueran emitidos el mismo día por eso mamá y papá crearon la regla "el primero que llega se queda con el control total de la televisión"

Lincoln sale de la cocina para poder hablar con Lynn

Lincoln.- ¡así te quería agarrar!

Lynn.- Lincoln que bueno que apareciste el control de la tele desapareció y no lo encuentro podrías ayudarme

Lincoln.- *saca el control de su bolsillo* conoces las reglas Lynn el que tiene el control decide que ver en la tele

Lynn.- ¡dámelo!

La castaña intenta quitarle el control a su hermano pero Lincoln la esquiva fácilmente

Lynn.- esta bien te propongo un trato tu me das el control y yo te compro un comic nuevo que te parece

Lincoln.- no lo se Lynn me parece falso (aunque si es real podría valer una fortuna solo por darle el control)

Lynn.- lo prometo

*cruza los dedos*

Lincoln.- bien aquí esta *le entrega el control* y quiero mi comic para mañana

Lynn.- si si lo que digas ahora vete

Su hermana empuja al chico hacia las escaleras para luego sentarse en el sofá

Lynn.- ja, crédulo

La chica se dispone a cambiar de canal pero el control no hace su función, al quitar la tapa de las baterías se da cuenta de que estas fueron retiradas

Lincoln.- ¡quien es el crédulo ahora!

-sube corriendo a su habitación-

Lynn.- ¡Lincoln eres un... LO PAGARAS CARO!

Lincoln.- *encerrado en su cuarto* ja crédula

*mira al lector* bueno chicos es por eso que siempre tienen que ir un paso adelante no pueden dejar que el depredador primario se aproveche de su presa tienen que ser cautelosos y si me lo permiten *bosteza* estoy un poco cansado por lo que será mejor descansar buenas noches...

A la mañana siguiente el albino se despertaba temprano cosa rara en el ya que siempre era el ultimo de sus hermanas en despertar pero no le dio importancia y paso de largo, se dirigió al baño donde para su suerte no tenia que hacer fila.

Se tomo su tiempo en el baño para meditar un poco lo que sucedió el día de ayer, su hermana le arruinó la oportunidad de tener un pase gratuito a todos los juegos junto a Clyde cosa que era muy codiciada para todos los chicos que visitaban el árcade

Lincoln.- (pero deja yo les arruine algo y todas dejan de hablarme, puede que abecés parezcan cosas sin sentido pero son mis gustos, como sea será mejor prepararme para la próxima vez)

El albino sale de la ducha y se va a su habitación para cambiarse y alistarse para ir a la escuela

En la cocina su padre cocinaba hot cakes especiales para todos

Lynn sr.- hola campeón porque estas despierto tan temprano

Lincoln.- pues ni siquiera yo lo se papá pero creo que tu comida tuvo algo que ver o solo fue un presentimiento como sea tengo un poco de hambre papá puedo comer antes que todas

Lynn sr.- bueno hijo por ser el primero en bajar tienes el derecho de probar lo primero que sale de la cazuela en pocas palabras comerás algo recién salido

Lincoln.- ¡genial gracias papá!

El albino come sus hot cakes para luego lavar su plato y esperar a las chicas en el sofá

En los pasillos de la escuela Lincoln estaba sacando los libros de su casillero mientras su amigo Clyde recién llegaba

Ambos amigos conversaban de que planes podrían hacer el sábado

Lincoln.- según la tele este sábado habrá un maratón de toda la noche de ¡ARGHH! Podría pedir permiso a mis padres y podríamos ver todo el maratón que te parece amigo

Clyde.- seria una buena idea amigo solo déjame consultar con mis padres y mañana tendrás una respuesta de mi parte

Lincoln.- espero que digan que si

De pronto mas de sus amigos llegan al lugar

Rusty.- chicos es verdad lo que escuche

Zach.- ¡es cierto que casi rompen la marca en el árcade!

Lincoln.- si amigos es verdad

Clyde.- casi lo conseguimos pero la verdad no fuimos lo suficiente para el desafío

Liam.- pero que dicen chicos quedaron en segundo lugar a 1000 puntos de ganarle a los creadores eso si que es un gran avance para ustedes como jugadores

Lincoln.- pudimos hacer mas pero mis hermanas me distrajeron

Zach.- eso que importa nadie en el árcade a sido capaz de siquiera alcanzar e igualar su marca deberían sentirse orgullosos

Clyde.- es cierto Lincoln lo que importa es el esfuerzo no la recompensa

Lincoln.- si pero aun así yo hubiera querido tener ese pase gratis, así habríamos podido ir sin tener que pagar

Liam.- otro día será hermano

¡RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

La campana escolar suena indicando que las clases comenzaban, las horas pasaron como en cualquier escuela lentas e interminables pero no todo es malo en la escuela ya que llego la hora del receso donde los chicos tomaban la comida de la cafetería y se sentaban en las mesas del lugar

Los amigos del albino y el albino disfrutaban de sus alimentos hasta que Chandler y su grupo de "amigos"

Chandler.- ven lo que les dije chicos Larry no traería nada consigo que paso Larry ml dijiste que traerías el premio del árcade contigo

Lincoln.- abecés se gana abecés se pierde no pude ganarlo pero Clyde y yo estuvimos cerca

Chandler.- pero no decías que lo traerías y lo presumirías

Lincoln.- bueno hubo algunos inconvenientes

Chandler.- claro la perrita faldera era necesitada por sus amas no es así

Clyde.- ¡oye nada en este mundo te da derecho de hablarle de esa forma!

Chandler.- tu cállate negro homosexual

Lincoln.- *golpea la cara del patán* ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi amigo *lo toma de la camisa* Oíste infeliz

Los amigos de Chandler iban a atacar a Lincoln pero sus amigos se pusieron de frente

Lincoln.- si no lo sabes yo ayudo a todo el que me necesite sin importar que, yo ayudo a buenas personas como lo son mis hermanas y mis amigos y a personas como tu los mantengo fuera de mi camino, puedo ser calmado pero créelo no quieres verme en mis peores momentos de ira, así que otra vez que insultes a mis amigos o a mi familia te juro que de esa no te salvas

Lincoln lo suelta y lo empuja al suelo donde muchos de los chicos que le tenían miedo aplaudieron las acciones del albino y sus amigos

Chandler.- esto no se quedara así Larry

Lincoln.- mi nombre es ¡LINCOLN! *golpea su nariz haciendo que sangre*

El grupo de Chandler y este se retiran dejando en la cafetería al albino y sus amigos con una cara de satisfacción

Lincoln.- eso lo detendrá de momento quien quiere comer

Un rato mas tarde ya en la salida Lincoln acompaña a Clyde a su casa como agradecimiento por haber hecho lo mismo el día del árcade, al llegar a la casa del chico de lentes estos se despidieron con su saludo secreto de amigos para luego partir en diferentes direcciones

Al entrar a su casa Clyde es recibido por sus padres los cuales le preguntan como le fue

Howard.- y como te fue hijo

Clyde.- pues me fue bien papá gracias por preguntar

Harold.- oye Lincoln paso por aquí porque no lo invitaste a pasar

Clyde.- porque el tenia cosas que hacer en su casa papá

Howard.- y dime le dijiste

Clyde.- no pude hacerlo no quise que se decepcionará

Harold.- y crees que hacerlo esperar será mejor

Clyde.- solo esperare el momento adecuado ademas aun faltan tres meses para eso ¿no?...

Lincoln entra a su casa y lo primero que escucha es como sus hermanas estaban hablando sobre u tema importante

Lincoln.- que sucede chicas están decidiendo a donde ir esta tarde

Lynn.- es Lucy a estado mas callada de lo normal e incluso ha estado llorando, le preguntamos que sucedía pero ella solo se fue al sótano

Lincoln.- descuiden Lincoln esta aquí iré a ver que le pasa

Lori.- estas seguro que puedes con esto

Lincoln.- recuerda con quien estas hablando hermana, ademas no es mi primer rodeo

Lincoln abre la puerta del sótano y se dirige a donde Lucy para poder hablar con ella

Lincoln.- Lucy que sucedió...

 **Continuara** **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy si les gusto dejen su comentario no sean usuarios fantasmas ya que disfruto leyendo los comentarios de los que siguen la historia** **Y como habrán visto esta historia se dividirá en dos puntos de vista cuando se necesite ósea un capitulo de Lucy y otro de Lincoln cuando sea necesario** **Y sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 reparando un corazón roto**

Lincoln.- Lucy que sucede

-El albino bajaba las escaleras para luego estar frente a ella y luego agacharse a su altura y levantar su cabello dejando ver esos ojos azules que tanto oculta de la gente-

Lincoln.- que sucedió Lucy alguien se metió contigo porque si es así te prometo que pagara aunque me cueste

Lucy.- *snif* no es eso Lincoln *snif* es algo complicado que no *snif* entenderías

Lincoln.- tal vez si me contaras tu situación podrían ayudarte, ten *saca un pañuelo de su bolsa derecha* Clyde me dijo que siempre que quisiera llorar o desahogarme necesitaba cargar un pañuelo siempre conmigo y bueno aquí esta ten

-el albino le pasa el pañuelo a lo cual la chica lo toma y suena su nariz-

Lucy.- dime Lincoln abecés has sentido que el mundo suele ser injusto

-el chico recuerda muchas experiencias pasadas de el con sus hermanas e incluso la mas reciente que era perder el premio del árcade-

Lincoln.- si... se como se siente, pero de cualquier forma cuéntame lo que paso, no puedo ayudarte sino tengo información de promedio

Lucy.- *limpia sus lagrimas* bien te lo diré...

-Lucy le cuenta como Haiku le había dicho que se iría de la ciudad para mudarse a otro estado gracias al trabajo de sus padres.

Lincoln debió suponerlo Clyde le había contado algo sobre Haiku pero no había escuchado todo-

Lincoln.- Lucy lo siento tanto no se que haría si Clyde me dejará supongo que estaría en la misma situación por la que pasas

Lucy.- pero no es solo la falta de Haiku lo que afecta mi corazón me ha pasado antes

-Lincoln recordó cuando Clyde le dijo que Haiku le había pedido unirse a su club porque todos los miembros habían abandonado forzosamente el club gracias a sus padres -

Lincoln.- *se da un facepalm* (soy un completo idiota sabia que su club se desintegró poco a poco pero nunca le pregunte a Lucy el porque) es por tu club no es así

-La chica asintió con tristeza-

Lincoln.- *suspira* siento no haberme dado cuenta antes hermanita no sabia cuantos problemas tenias dentro de ti, que clase de hermano pasa por alto los problemas de su familia

Lucy.- no es culpa tuya Lincoln

Lincoln.- lo es, sus problemas son mis problemas y el que no me entrometa es algo que no puedo perdonarme

Lucy.- pero aunque hicieras algo ya no había nada por hacer, hubiera sido u a perdida de tiempo para ti Lincoln

Lincoln.- no es tiempo perdido si puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa que pones siempre que puedes

-la chica se sonroja un poco al escuchar las palabras de su hermano-

Lincoln.- vamos arriba para que me leas uno de tus poemas hermana

Lucy.- creía que no te gustaban mis poemas y que solo los escuchabas por compromiso

Lincoln.- sabes no le digas esto a las chicas pero disfruto mas del tiempo contigo, con Leni y Lily que con las demás ya que ustedes saben que yo tengo limites y con ustedes puedo relajarme aunque sea un poco y con las demás suelo quedar para el arrastre, me gusta tu compañía *rasca su cabeza* aunque abecés termines asustándome jeje

Lucy.- vaya hermano nunca vi que disfrutabas tanto de mi compañía, *toma del brazo a Lincoln y le da un fuerte abrazo*

-Lincoln por su parte corresponde a su hermana y la abraza de igual forma-

Lucy.- gracias Lincoln, sin ti no se que haría

Lincoln.- no tienes que agradecer, tu hermano siempre estará aquí cuando lo necesites sin importar que

Después de un momento emotivo entre hermanos Lucy cubre sus ojos para luego junto a Lincoln suben las escaleras del sótano para separarse en direcciones contrarias ya que Lucy se dirigía a su cuarto mientras el albino fue a la cocina a prepararse un submarino

Lincoln degustaba su almuerzo con mucha emoción ya que siempre Lynn llegaba a arrebatarle sus cosas solo para llegarse ella, como el típico egoísta que quiere todo para el pero para el albino este era su día o eso pensó hasta que vio a Lynn la cual miraba su comida con ojos de deseo

Lincoln.- o no Lynn la ultima vez tuve que recoger todo lo que me hiciste tirar

Lynn.- vamos Linc una mordida

Lincoln.- esta bien puedes morder la otra orilla

La chica comenzó a morder con gusto la parte trasera de ese submarino pero antes de poder seguir degustando la comida pero en su lengua un ardor insoportable comenzó a salir por lo que de su boca salió fuego y salió corriendo por agua al baño mientras Luan entra a la cocina y mira lo que sucedió

Luan.- vaya Linc no sabia que tu también hacías bromas de esa magnitud

Lincoln.- se llama protección Luan, sabes que odio que Lynn siempre devore mis cosas, no importa cuanto le diga ella siempre piensa en ella

Luan.- es lo que pasa cuando sientes que mereces todo aunque no sea así, y de cualquier forma que era lo que tenia Lucy

Lincoln.- su mejor amiga la deja y ella se quedo sola, es muy duro para ella sabes

Luan.- créelo la comprendo perfectamente, el no tener amigos, ser la rara/marginada de un grupo, cielos tenemos tanto en común

Lincoln.- se que el llanto ya paso pero aún así quiero llenar ese vacío, sabes de un lugar al que la pueda llevar y que le guste a Lucy

Luan.- que bueno que preguntas, Maggie me enseño una buena cafetería donde la gente suele contar anécdotas graciosas l suelen declamar poemas, siempre que salimos ese es el lugar que nosotras compartimos, ya sabes nuestro lugar especial, así como el Bufet mexicano lo es para ti y Ronnie

Lincoln.- o vamos hermana sabes que nunca llegamos a nada (aunque quisiéramos) por varias razones

Luan.- es una pena, pero si quieres hacerla sentir mejor llévala a este sitio

-la chica saca un papel de su falda y un bolígrafo de su cabello para apuntar el nombre de la cafetería para pasárselo a Lincoln-

Lincoln.- *lee el papel* Cafetería "Cupido" no crees que exageran el nombre

Luan.- es mas de lo que crees

Lincoln.- gracias hermana no sabes cuanto aprecio esto

Luan.- hey lo que sea por mi hermanito, ahora será mejor que la lleves ahora ya que cierran antes de las ocho

Lincoln.- pero que hay de mamá y papá ellos ni siquiera están

Luan.- bueno ellos dijeron que irían a cenar pero puedes dejar una nota diciendo a donde te diriges o podrías explicarles porque saliste, de cualquier forma yo voy a ayudarte hermano

Lincoln.- mas favores que debo acumular a la bolsa, gracias Luan no se que haría sin tus concejos

Luan.- todo por mi hermano

-Lincoln iba a retirarse pero antes le da un abrazo a su hermana para luego decirle unas palabras-

Lincoln.- cuando vas a presentarla formalmente Luan

Luan.- *sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse rojas* hay Lincoln que cosas dices jeje *le susurra al oído* cuando sienta que es el momento

Lincoln.- ok Luan, déjame ir a arreglarme

Luan.- nos vemos Linc

El albino sale de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto de Lucy para invitarla a salir pero antes de llegar a las escaleras su hermana mayor lo interrumpe

Lori.- Lincoln necesito que cuides de Lily hoy porque...

-pero Lincoln la interrumpe-

Lincoln.- no te vasta que lave tu ropa solo por una vuelta a la tienda de cómics nooo, también quieres que haga lo que te corresponde

Lori.- no lo entiendes Bobby me invito a salir y...

-pero Lincoln la vuelve a interrumpir-

Lincoln.- lo siento pero pídele a otra que lo haga, aun me debes el favor de ayer

Lori.- *con tono desafiante* crees que saldrás sin el permiso de mamá y papá

Lincoln.- gracias por recordarme lo obvio Lori

-el albino saca su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a su madre rápidamente pidiendo para luego enviarlo-

-de inmediato recibe respuesta de su madre diciendo que puede ir pero con la condición de volver temprano-

Lincoln.- lo siento pero los superiores hablaron

Lincoln sube las escaleras dejando a Lori molesta.

Lucy sale de su habitación buscando a su hermano el cual para su suerte también hacia lo mismo, Lincoln le explico que la iba a llevar a un lugar donde le podría subir los ánimos, ella sonrió y se fue directo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Por parte del albino este se baño se arreglo con su ropa habitual sumándole una chaqueta negra para luego bajar las escaleras y esperar a su hermana...

Los minutos pasaron y una puerta se escucho mientras se abría, Lincoln observo la escalera para observar como su hermana vestía un vestido negro con una falda con los bordes blanco, un listón blanco que rodea su estomago y una diadema blanca

Lucy.- bueno Lincoln nos vamos ya...

 **Continuara** **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y si fue así dejen su comentario nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 haciendo las cosas bien

Lucy.- y... como me veo Lincoln

Lincoln.- *suelta una sonrisa* te ves muy hermosa Lucy, se nota la belleza a distancia

Lucy.- *sonrojada* hay Lincoln que cosas dices

Lincoln.- jeje, sabes es raro verte sonreír, pero cuando lo haces puedo sentir en tu interior paz

Lucy.- ahora sabes todo de sentimientos ¿no es así Lincoln?

Lincoln.- puedo decir que vivir con 10 hermanas me ha ayudado

Lucy.- y que lo digas, bueno ya estamos listos, quieres que nos vayamos ya

Lincoln.- será un honor hermana

Ambos chicos bajan las escaleras para luego recibir varios cumplidos de sus hermanas (menos de Lori ya que sigue molesta)

Ellos se despiden y se van directo al lugar del cual Luan le había recomendado, pero antes pasarían primero por el parque según los planes del albino

Lucy.- bueno Lincoln a donde iremos

Lincoln.- podemos pasear por el parque un rato hasta llegar a donde quiero llevarte, te parece bien

Lucy.- *susurra lo mas bajo posible* cualquier lugar me parece bien si tu estas ahí

-pero el albino logra escuchar almenos la mitad de lo que ella dijo*

Lincoln.- perdona Lucy pero ¿que fue lo que dijiste? Digo no escuche bien

Lucy.- *un poco nerviosa* emm... yo... dije que no importa a donde vayamos mientras estemos lejos de casa, es que me deprime un poco mas de lo normal sabes

Lincoln.- muy bien entonces vamos al parque

Lincoln como todo caballero extiende su mano hacia su hermana menor la cual con una sonrisa toma la mano del albino y caminan con dirección al parque, y para no hacer el viaje tan aburrido ambos se ponen a conversar sobre sus hermanas

Lincoln.- pregunta rápida quien da mas miedo en toda la casa Lori cuando mamá y papá no están o Lola cuando no haces lo que ella pide

Lucy.- a mi parecer ambas tienen su toque terrorífico cuando se molestan enserio, aunque si tuviera que decidir por cual tengo que escoger, yo le apuesto mas a Lola

Lincoln.- eso pensaba yo, Lola es buena niña cuando quiere aunque crecer como una niña mimada la cambio por completo, sumando el hecho de que puede saber tu secreto mejor escondido sin que te des cuenta

Lucy.- eso es la respuesta que recorría por mis pensamientos.

Muy bien me toca a mi preguntar, ¿cual de todas nosotras es tu hermana favorita?

-Lincoln tembló un poco ante la pregunta ya que era algo que no se puede decir así como si nada, una respuesta errónea y causaría un pleito interno entre las chicas que tienen mas cercanía con el, y el no quería que estuvieran sobre el para ganar la etiqueta de "favorita"

Lincoln.- que puedo decir Lucy yo no tengo una favorita, a todas las quiero ya sean tontas, mandonas o chantajista eso no significa que no las quiera por igual

Lucy.- pero debes tener internamente a alguien, o que acaso crees que me trago el cuento de que "todas son mis favoritas" por favor Lincoln se honesto contigo mismo

Lincoln.- esta bien tengo 3 favoritas es todo lo que voy a decirte

Lucy.- con eso me conformo Lincoln y descuida tu secreto puede irse conmigo a mi tumba

Lincoln.- eso espero ya que si las otras se enteran estoy seguro de que me matarían

Lucy.- no te preocupes yo haría tu funeral si fuese necesario

Lincoln.- emm ¿gracias?

Lucy.- no tienes porque agradecer

Ambos chicos siguen su conversación hasta que llegaron al parque donde Lincoln le pide a Lucy que se siente mientras el sigue los pasos de un caballero y le invita un helado de chocolate mientras el pide uno de fresa para luego entregarlo

Lucy.- o Lincoln no debiste, la salida y el cono de helado muchas gracias

Lincoln.- es lo minino que podía hacer para hacerte sentir mejor

Lucy.- gracias de verdad necesitaba a alguien

Lincoln.- sabes que siempre puedes contar con tu hermano mayor, y lo digo enserio siempre

Lucy.- claro que lo se acaso crees que no se que cuento con tu apoyo

Lincoln.- abecés es mejor dudar.

*suspira* y como fue que paso el incidente dime te lo dijo de repente o solo te dio largas

Lucy.- sabia que ella escondía algo desde hace tiempo, pero no me atreví a preguntar, aunque ahora que lo pienso debí hacerlo antes de que el daño se hiciera tan grande.

Debimos haber conversado a fondo pero yo solo me enfoque en el club en vez de nuestra amistad

Lincoln.- es una pena Lucy

Lucy.- no me importaba tanto perder el club, de todas formas ya no era lo que fue en un comienzo, aunque mientras ella estuviera conmigo creo que eso no importaba en lo mas mínimo pero como vez sucedió esto

Lincoln.- se como te sientes Lucy es como si Clyde me ocultara algo y me lo dijera a ultima hora se que duele y mucho pero debemos seguir adelante

Lucy.- suspiro, creo que en eso tienes la razón... bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a casa ¿no?

Lincoln.- *mueve el dedo negando* te equivocas hermanita, dime te gusta el frapuchino sabor galleta o cajeta

Lucy.- ¿Lincoln que tienes planeado hacer, vas a decirme o me lo esconderás

Lincoln.- paciencia hermana ya lo veras cuando lleguemos

Terminados sus helados Lincoln le pide a su hermana que lo siga de cerca para que no se pierda mientras pasan por almenos 5 cuadras hasta llegar a una cafetería de un gran perímetro con hermosos detallados de corazones con logotipo de un corazón con una flecha

Lucy.- porque no me dijiste que veníamos aquí

Lincoln.- quería que fuera una sorpresa, sabes quise llevarte al lugar donde recitabas tus poemas pero solo hubiera sido inútil ya que la herida se abriría aun mas

Lucy.- bueno es algo que aprecio, nuevamente gracias hermano

Lincoln y Lucy llegan al lugar donde ambos toman haciendo y ordenan un par de frapuchinos de sabor galleta, para luego degustar sus bebidas mientras escuchaban a las personas recitar sus poemas o contando sus chistes

Lucy.- sabes Luan me invito aquí una vez y créelo que me gusto bastante, aquí la gente recita sus creaciones sin ser juzgadas

Lincoln.- pues aquí lo hacen mas por diversión y pasión que por una simple competencia no crees, mira ese chico va a recitar uno vamos a escucharlo

Chico.- buenas tardes amigos vengo aquí para presentarles uno de mis poemas es corto pero espero que les guste se llama "El lápiz" (autor Anónimo)

 _Llorando tomé el lápiz,_

 _Llorando te escribí,_

 _Llorando te suplico_

 _Que no te olvides de mí._

La gente aplaudió mientras Lincoln procesaba un poco el poema

Lucy.- sabes hay poemas que suelen tener mas de 10 estrofas

Lincoln.- ya veo, pero algunos solo se enfocan en cosas simples a lo que veo

Lucy.- abecés la cantidad no iguala a la calidad, las personas no necesitan de miles de palabras para expresar lo que hay en su corazón abecés solo se necesita de una estrofa para demostrar lo que hay en tu interior, tal como este joven puede expresar lo que siente por esa chica ideal

Lincoln.- fascinante, y dime ya quieres que nos vayamos porque aun nos quedan dos horas entes de que anochezca

Lucy.- solo déjame escuchar otro y ya por favor

Lincoln.- ok pero recuerda que yo no tengo prisa (aun)

Una chica subió al escenario con una pequeña hoja en sus manos para luego recitar su poema "AMOR ETERNO"

 _Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

 _podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

 _podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

 _como un débil cristal._

 _¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

 _cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

 _pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

 _la llama de tu amor._

Lucy.- ahora que lo pienso la gente aquí suele escribir para sus parejas *señala un hombre que aplaude y llora al mismo tiempo* es tierno a su modo, bueno Lincoln estoy lista para ir... *mira frente a ella y ve como su hermano ya no estaba* (cuando fue que salió al baño)

En el escenario el chico de cabellos como copos de nieve toma el micrófono y con una servilleta en la mano se presenta

Lincoln.- bueno es la primera vez que hago un poema para una persona que me importa, así que aunque no pueda tener lógica pido un poco de respeto.

Mi poema se llama "Tu"

 _Siempre fuiste la que aunque solo estaba estuvo a mi lado aunque yo no pudiera notarlo._

 _Siempre fuiste la que aun sin expresar tus emociones me ayudaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo_

 _Tu fuiste la persona a la que jure proteger desde el momento en que_

 _vi esa hermosa mirada que refleja la paz que me haces sentir_

 _Siempre serás la persona que_

 _aun con el pasar del tiempo no dejare que el recuerdo de nuestros momentos desaparezca_

 _Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi_

 _Muchas gracias por todo mi Lucy_

La gente pareció conmoverse un poco por las palabras declamadas por el albino y aplaudieron con fuerza.

Mientras Lucy... sus lagrimas escurrían sin ser vistas para los ojos de su hermano, su corazón comenzaba a latir de la misma forma que latió en el sótano...

 **Continuara** **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen su comentario.** **Nos veremos luego** **Adiós**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 Sentimientos**

Por el camino de regreso a casa Lucy parecía estar mas callada de lo habitual eso incomodo al albino el cual parecía pensar que se paso con el poema

Lincoln.- (parece que no le gusto, desde que pague la comida ella no ha mediado palabra conmigo, estará avergonzada de que le haya dedicado un poema, tal vez es lo mas probable) *suspira* (tal vez sea mejor dejarla sola un rato ya que al parecer le doy vergüenza)

Ambos jóvenes llegan a la casa donde Lucy sin mediar palabra toca la puerta y espera a que una de sus hermanas o sus padres abra la puerta.

Los minutos parecían horas ya que el silencio incómodo entre ambos hermanos era mas presente, Lincoln quería romper ese silencio pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo mientras Lucy, ella estaba callada como una roca.

Pero para suerte de ambos (y mas del albino) su madre les abrió la puerta

Rita.- disculpen la tardanza chicos es solo que estaba ocupada con Lily

Lincoln.- ¿mamá? Creía que estaría fuera por un buen rato

Rita.- aquí entre nos pude salir mas rápido de lo que creí por lo que pude llegar antes para quedarme con Lily mientras Lori salía en su cita con Bobby

Lincoln.- (no puedo creer que Lori siempre tenga que conseguir todo lo que necesita) de cualquier forma, me dijiste que estabas con Lily, ¿necesitas ayuda o algo mamá?

Rita.- je, creo que sin tu ayuda y la de las demás en esta casa ya me habría vuelto loca, pero ahora no necesito de tu ayuda hijo si quieres puedes ir a ver la televisión

Lincoln.- gracias mi, Lucy quieres acompañar... *la chica sube las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación* me *suspira* creo que solo seré yo y yo...

Lucy sube a su habitación sin mediar palabra con ninguna de sus hermanas menores para luego encerrarse en su habitación, donde esta se arroja a su cama muy frustrada y molesta

Lucy.- maldición porque no dijiste algo cuando el termino de leer, debe pensar que lo odio, pero que puedo decirle *mira a su busto Edwin* porque no pude decirle nada Edwin

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- y que querías que le dijera

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- se que esto no es nuevo para mi, ya experimente esto antes pero la primera solo fue pasajero, en cambio con Lincoln es diferente, siento latir mi corazón mas fuerte de lo que latía con el pero aun así no se, el medico un poema hermoso y que le dije cuando el vino hacia mi

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- exacto, preferí quedarme callada y lo ignore todo el camino en ves de decirle "gracias por ser la única persona en esta casa que de verdad nota mi presencia" soy una completa tonta, pero que debo hacer

Edwin.- ...

Lucy.- no creo que hablarle ahora sea lo mejor, digo se veía la desilusión en sus ojos a distancia y bueno creo que rompí su espíritu, suspiro, no puedo creerlo, hizo lo posible para animarme y yo solo le pago con mi silencio, soy una tonta

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abre dejando ver a una deportista muy cansada

Lynn.- vaya este partido estuvo reñido, me hicieron usar mas de mi 80%, *mira a Lucy hablando con su busto* Lucy creí que habíamos quedado en que no hablarías con... esa cosa de 7 a 9

Lucy.- lo siento pero era urgente hablar con el, necesitaba desahogar algo que tengo desde que salí con Lincoln

Lynn.- que tan malo pudo haber sido como para que necesitarás esa charla tan rápido

Lucy.- veras el me llevo a un lugar donde la gente suele declamar poemas de todo tipo

Lynn.- ya veo te llevo a esa cafetería a la que Luan suele asistir con su amiga

Lucy.- bien creo que conoces la temática

Lynn.- si pero que tiene de malo

Lucy.- resulta que mientras veía como toda la gente declamaba su poema, Lincoln hizo uno

Lynn.- y te dejo en ridículo o algo por el estilo

Lucy.- al contrario el hizo todo a su alcance solo míralo *le pasa la servilleta con el poema escrito*

Lynn.- *lo toma y le da una buena leída* pero que dices este poema se nota a leguas que es sacado del corazón y que tiene de malo

Lucy.- lo que sucede es que cuando el me pregunto que me pareció yo solo me quede callada hasta llegar a casa

Lynn.- no... como pudiste hacerle eso Lucy, el se esfuerza para darte algo digno para ti y así se lo pagas

Lucy.- no sabia que hacer ok me congele, vi como única alternativa esconderme en mi pequeña burbuja, es por eso que necesitaba la charla con Edwin, no se que hacer, estoy seguro de que el siente que no valió la pena o algo así

Lynn.- ahora entiendo porque se veía desanimado abajo, debiste decirle algo, aunque sea un gracias

Lucy.- *cubre su rostro con las manos* lo se pero no pude, lo que declamo fue tan hermoso que ni siquiera pude hablar, me siento como una tonta por hacerlo sentir mal

Lynn.- pero debes hacer algo, no puedes solo quedarte callada

Lucy.- pero que debo hacer

Lynn.- solo se sincera contigo y las cosas funcionaran...

Lincoln veía la televisión en su canal favorito donde pasaban ¡Arggh! Serie que veía junto a su mejor amigo cuando podía, aunque el sentía que fue un completo idiota, el no dejo de pensar en la reacción de su hermana al declamar su poema, ¿fue demasiado o simplemente fue muy poco para los estándares de su hermana?

No sabia que pensar o que hacer hasta que cierta comediante entro por la puerta principal y vio a su hermano preocupado

Luan.- veo que no te fue bien Linc, puede esta comediante saber que sucedió

Lincoln.- eso es lo malo Luan no se ni siquiera que sucedió

Luan.- a que te refieres

Lincoln.- mira, cuando estábamos viendo como las personas declamaron sus poemas yo decidí escribir uno con lo primero que se me ocurrió para levantarle los ánimos aun mas a Lucy, pero creo que lo único que conseguí fue que ella se quedara en completo silencio cuando termine de declamarlo

Luan.- ¿tan malo fue?

Lincoln.- ella ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra durante todo el camino a casa, de seguro le dio vergüenza, tanta que ya no quiere hablar conmigo

Luan.- le das muchas vueltas al asunto Lincoln mira solo debes relajarte y acomodar tus pensamientos, no creo que ella sea así tan solo debe haber un motivo oculto que ella no quiere decirte

Lincoln.- y si estas equivocada

Luan.- pues en ese caso entrarían tus planes tonto, acaso no eres el hombre del plan

Lincoln.- lo soy

Luan.- lo ves entonces se te ocurrirá algo, ahora debo dejarte necesito revisar ciertas cosas en mi cueva compartida

Lincoln.- nos vemos

Luan se dirige a su habitación pasando por las escaleras donde esta se encuentra con su hermana Lucy la cual parecía prepararse para algo...

Lucy.- *inhala y exhala* (puedes hacerlo Lucy, recuerda debes agradecerle a Lincoln por hacerte sentir como la persona mas importante del mundo, aunque parezca que lo hace por compromiso pero de igual forma...)

-Luan llega a interrumpir sus pensamientos-

Luan.- emm Lucy sucede algo

Lucy.- bueno... yo solo pasaba y...

Luan.- necesito que vengas a mi habitación quiero preguntarte algo

-La chica trago saliva y se dispuso a acompañar a su hermana mayor-

Luan.- *cierra la puerta con seguro*

Lucy podrías explicarme que fue lo que te hizo Lincoln para que le aplicaras la ley del hielo

Lucy.- no lo se

Luan.- como no vas a saberlo Lucy, porque lo hiciste, ahora mismo Lincoln está metido en sus pensamientos pensando que hizo mal mientras tu ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que sucedió como explicas eso.

Acaso el poema que te dedico era tan malo como para ignorarlo

Lucy.- no lo fue, míralo tu misma *le pasa la servilleta*

Luan.- *lo lee profundamente* pero si esto es de las cosas mas hermosas que he leído en mi vida como esto puede ser tan malo Lucy

Lucy.- no es malo, fue demasiado bueno, el me hizo sentir que yo lo era todo pero algo en mi me impidió poder decirle lo que siento, mis pensamientos se bloquearon las palabras no salían de mi boca

Luan.- entiendo que eso pase pero porque con Lincoln

Lucy.- esto es algo personal que comencé a sentir esta tarde, todo fue por Lincoln, espero que no me odies pero yo amo a Lincoln...

 **Continuara** **Espero que el capítulo les guste y si fue así dejen su comentario, nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo, adiós**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 Alguien en quien confiar**

Lynn baja las escaleras de la casa viendo a Lincoln un poco triste y suspirando tan bien que hasta Lucy estaría orgullosa.

La castaña se acerca a su hermano para poder hablar con el

Lynn.- hey Linc que sucede suspiras tan bien que hasta podría decir que Lucy llegaría a tener envidia

Lincoln.- ¿tan obvio soy?

Lynn.- eres como un libro abierto hermano, sabemos cuando te sientes triste así como tu lo harías con nosotras, así que dime ¿que sucede? (Quiero escuchar tu parte hermano)

Lincoln.- que puedo decir que no sepas ya, cuando subiste a tu habitación como se veía Lucy

Lynn.- emm (no puedo decirle que hable con ella, tiene que ser Lucy la que hable directamente con el) pues cuando la vi ella estaba... sentada en su cama suspirando mas de lo usual

Lincoln.- como supuse ella se sintió incomoda, después de todo lo arruine

Lynn.- ¿a que te refieres?

Lincoln.- se suponía que levantaría sus ánimos después de que perdió a su mejor amiga

Lynn.- ¿sucedió algo malo con Haiku?

Lincoln.- Lucy me dijo que ella le contó de ultima hora que se iría de la ciudad por motivos personales, perdió su club, a su mejor amiga y no quiere hablar conmigo solo por declamar un poema

Lynn.-(ahora entiendo porque llego tan triste y sin ganas de hablar con alguien es una pena) ya veo hablas de *busca en sus bolsillos* esta *muestra la servilleta con el poema*

Lincoln.- exacto, esa cosa fue la que hizo que Lucy ya no quisiera hablar conmigo, no se ni siquiera porque no la ha desechado

Lynn.- acaso leíste lo que escribiste aquí

Lincoln.- claro que no lo hice yo solo lo escribí de la nada y lo leí

Lynn.- mira Lincoln voy a decirte algo, se que la literatura no es mi fuerte pero puedo decirte con certeza que esto es lo mejor que alguien ha podido escribir proveniente de su puño y letra, estoy segura de que ni siquiera Bobby podría escribirle algo tan hermoso a Lori

Lincoln.- *arquea la ceja* ¿enserio?

Lynn.- lo digo enserio, es mas estoy segura de que Lucy piensa igual solo que no tubo las palabras suficientes para poder agradecerte algo tan hermoso sabes

Lincoln.- enserio crees que le haya gustado

Lynn.- acabo de decirte que si tonto, solo dale tiempo y te lo agradecerá no seas tan duro contigo, lo hiciste bien cuando ninguna de nosotros hizo algo

Lincoln.- vaya Lynn cuando te volviste de esa forma, tan protectora y con un gran corazón

Lynn.- abecés es mejor dejar el ego y el orgullo a un lado ¿no crees?.

Ahora si me lo permites *toma el control de la tele* voy a ver un partido importante y espero que las baterías del control esta vez estén

Lincoln.- por supuesto que están ahí.

Y gracias por subirme el animo

Lynn.- para que son las hermanas

Lincoln.- para pedir favores cuando lo necesitan

Lynn.- ¡oye eso no ocurre siempre!

Lincoln.- solo bromeó

Lynn.- algún día no estaré de humor y te juro que no dudare en golpear tu cara

Lincoln.- lo tendré en cuenta Lynn...

Cuarto de Luan y Luna

Lucy.- es solo que a mi, me gusta Lincoln

-El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente-

Luan.- ya lo entiendo Lucy

Lucy.- ya se que dirás pero es solo que...

-Luan la interrumpe-

Luan.- es obvio que Lincoln te gusta como un hermano a cualquiera, el es un amor

Lucy.- no Luan yo no siento el amor fraternal, me siento como cuando vi por primera vez a Rusty, mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, pero se lo que dirás soy una enferma y necesito ayuda urgente por ver a mi hermano de otra forma pero puedo decirte que no me importa que me juzgues Luan porque aunque te rías, me chantajees o no me tomes enserio voy decírtelo yo amo a Lincoln mas que a un hermano

-el silencio de la habitación volvió a hacerse presente durante mas tiempo, Lucy sabía que su hermana estaba analizando la situación, o eso creo hasta que escucho unas pequeñas risas provenientes de la comediante-

Lucy.- que te parece tan divertido Luan

Luan.- no puedo creer todo lo que me dijiste, me recuerdas a mi hace unos meses

Lucy.- ¿espera que?

Luan.- Lucy seamos realistas Lincoln es el vivo ejemplo de un hombre que pueda darlo todo por alguien a quien quiere, sabe como tratar a una chica debido a que ha vivido toda su vida con 10 y quien sabe si vengan mas.

Lo que quiero decir es que Lincoln es el modelo perfecto de hermano/hombre/novio que las chicas desearían tener, porque razón crees que suele caerle tan bien a sus amigas

Lucy.- ok eso lo entiendo pero lo que no logro entender es ¿como llegaste tu también a enamorarte de el?

Luan.- no fui solo yo, puedo incluir a dos mas si me lo permites.

A lo que quiero llegar, hubo un tiempo en el que Lincoln se había ganado mi corazón como mi chico ideal, debido a que el siempre estaba cuando necesitaba de el o era el único que disfrutaba de mis chistes, puedes decir que eso es muy poco para que alguien se enamore pero sabes para mi lo fue todo, sentía que Lincoln era el chico indicado para mi o eso creo hasta que tuvimos aquella fiesta para esa chica gótica de 13 años, el casi arruinar su fiesta y el conocernos mejor me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos es por eso que ya no siento nada con Lincoln, debido a que ya hay alguien a quien en verdad amo

Lucy - vaya yo nunca supe que tu también...

Luan.- si aunque solo fue temporal, decidí dejar eso atrás para abrir paso a nuevas oportunidades, y no me arrepiento de nada, pero en cambio tu de verdad sientes algo por Lincoln, mira yo no pienso interponerme ni mucho menos ya que esa etapa ya la viví, pero quiero que sepas algo, lo que sea que hagas tienes mi apoyo pero recuerda no podre ayudare si las cosas se salieran de control

Lucy.- ...

Luan.- es chiste

Lucy.- pero aun así lo que le hice hoy... se veía tan mal no se si quiera verme a la cara, en verdad lo arruine con el, *cubre su cara con una almohada* soy una tonta

Luan.- escucha se que Lincoln puede estar un poco triste porque la reacción que le diste no fue la que el esperaba pero puedes ir, tomar valor para hablar y luego decirle un simple gracias

Lucy.- no creo que las cosas sean tan sencillas

Luan.- sabes que abecés debes ser mas optimista y menos pesimista

Lucy.- pero ser pesimista es mi fuerte

Luan.- y eso seria lo que te impide hacer las cosas, mira Lucy no puedo forzarte a que le pidas disculpas ya que aun no te sientes lista por eso mejor espera a mañana para aclarar las cosas y podrás explicarle a Lincoln los que sucedió

Lucy.- y luego le cuento lo que siento

-Luan solo guara silencio por un breve momento-

Que sucede, es muy pronto

Luan.- es obvio que eso es muy pronto Lucy, míralo de está manera, si tu le dices a Lincoln que te gusta o le dices que sientes algo mas que hermanos, el lo tomara como de manera normal pensando que es algo de la edad y que es pasajero por lo que no le dará importancia y evitara tocar el tema en mas de una ocasión por lo que esa idea puedes ir tachándola de tu lista

Lucy.- entonces que puedo hacer ara que me el sienta lo mismo, quiero que el me ame como yo lo amo

Luan.- esta tarea es algo de lo mas complicado debido a que uno no suele enamorarse de la noche a la mañana ya que las relaciones suelen fortalecerse mediante vínculos afectivos por lo que...

-Lucy la interrumpe-

Lucy.- eso ya lo se Luan las relaciones se basan en vínculos afectivos que suben de clase mientras mas lo nutras eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es como puedo hacer que el sienta algo por mi, ya sabes mas que hermanos para ser una pareja

Luan.- hay Lucy querida y pequeña Lucy es acaso que no puedes ver lo que tienes en frente

Lucy.- ¿acaso vas a ayudarme a ganar su corazón?

Luan.- ¿que? ¡no! *se hace a un lado dejando ver un espejo* tu tienes la respuesta

Lucy.- pero yo no lo entiendo

Luan.- es mas claro que el agua Lucy, Lincoln haría todo por nosotras, el esta cuando lo necesitamos, así fue como el te enamoro y es hora de que los papeles se inviertan, si quieres el amor de Lincoln tienes que ser como Lincoln, en pocas trata a Lincoln como el te trata

Lucy.- ahora lo entiendo porque ni lo pensé antes *abraza a Luan* muchas gracias por apoyarme aún sabiendo que mi relación podría ser mal vista por muchos

Luan.- lo que sea por mi pequeña hermanita, y ahora descansa porque mañana tendrás que demostrar que de verdad lo amas...

 **Continuara** **Espero que es capitulo les haya gustado y si fue así dejen su comentario** **Nos vemos luego**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 Aclaremos las cosas**

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln se levanto de su cama para dirigirse hacia el baño donde la fila interminable no se hacia esperar, al parecer todas sus hermanas se le habían adelantado (otra vez) pero esperar un poco para usar el baño no lo mataría... aun.

Cuando este se formo pudo notar como la hermana asignada frente el en esta ocasión era su hermana Lucy la cual al verlo se quedo callada y solo evito hacer contacto visual (almenos eso era lo que Lincoln pensaba)

De pronto la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver como la hermana mayor salía de este mientras miraba al albino con una mirada asesina

Lincoln.- (sip, estoy muerto, talvez me quede con Clyde un rato después de la escuela solo tengo que hablar con mamá sin que ella se de cuenta)

Mientras Lincoln pensaba el como evitar a Lori para que no lo volviera un pretzel humano Lucy parecía estar sumida en su mundo mientras pensaba el como calmar su corazón el cual latía a mil por hora

Lucy.- (porque tiene que pasarme esto, porque me toco estar junto a Lincoln esta mañana)

Muchas preguntas inundaron la cabeza de la chica pero estos se fueron rápidamente cuando vio como su hermana Luan la llamaba para que fuera a su habitación, al parecer la comediante fue la primera en entrar ese día

Lincoln.- ( lo sabia ella sigue incomoda,) *suspira de forma pesada* (será mejor hablar con ella mas tarde)

Lucy.- Luan que sucede

Luan.- quise salvarte de ti misma, que fue lo que sucedió, solo tenías que agradecerle lo de ayer es todo no tenias que quedarte parada haciendo el ridículo

Lucy.- lo siento no pude moverme mi corazón latía a máxima velocidad y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, me congele, me quede inmóvil, soy un fracaso para estas cosas

Luan.- no digas eso Lucy solamente te congelaste, no es como si hubieras arruinado tu oportunidad con el mírame a los ojos

Lucy hace lo que su hermana le pide pero esta al no saber si lo hace o no levanta el flequillo de la chica para dejar ver sus ojos azules

Luan.- mírame Lucy, vas a hacer que el gane tu amor de una forma u otra, no tengas miedo en intentar se que alguien como tu lo tendrá fácil, tengo fe en que lo harás mejor de lo que Lola lo hizo

Lucy.- ¿espera Lola era una de las que...

-de pronto Luna abre la puerta de la habitación y se sorprende al ver a Lucy en esta-

Luna.- ¿Lola es una de las que?

Luan.- *nerviosa* una de las mas chismosas y egoístas de la casa

Luna.- eso no pienso discutirlo, hey luz que haces en mi morada

Lucy.- Luan me llamo para conversar un poco antes de salir sabes

Luna.- ok, no quiero asustarte pero falta poco para salir a si que te recomendaría que fueras a cambiarte de una vez o sino Lori va a molestarse y sabes lo que pasa cuando ella se molesta

Lucy.- gracias por avisarme Luna nos vemos abajo

Luna.- good bye lil sis

Lori.- 5 minutos chicas y Lincoln

Todas/o.- ¡ya vamos!

Al terminar de alistarse las chicas suben a la van familiar para ir rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas.

En el camino las chicas hablaban sobre cosas de chicas mientras Lucy pensaba en como acercarse a el almenos dentro de la escuela mientras Lincoln pensaba como escapar de Lori por almenos un tiempo ya que al parecer ella tenia planes para el esa tarde

Lori.- Lincoln

El albino palideció y tembló del miedo ante su llamado

Lincoln.- s-si L-Lori

Lori.- Bobby y yo saldremos esta tarde

Lincoln.- e-entiendo yo cuido de Lily

Lori.- no me refiero a eso, será una cita doble por lo que tienes que vestirte como un galán esta tarde

Lincoln.- ya te lo dije Lori Ronnie y yo somos amigos solamente yo no siento nada por ella, porque forzado una relación que a la larga puede traerte problemas

Lori.- pero abecés los problemas pueden ser soluciones, y no discutas conmigo me lo debes

Lincoln.- eres tu la que me debe cosas no yo

Lori.- o, acaso quieres que salga a la luz una de las fotos mas vergonzosas que tengo de ti

Luna.- sis te estas comportando como una loca tranquilízate si el no quiere ir que no vaya es su vida no la tuya

Lori.- *la mira con ojos con llamas* acaso dijiste algo Luna

Luna.- n-no

Lori.- eso creí

Lori deja a los menores en la primaria para seguir con su camino hacia su preparatoria.

Clyde.- de verdad tienes que poner un alto amigo

Ronnie.- Clyde tiene razón dejas que ella te pisotee como si fueras una simple pulga Lincoln

Lincoln.- y que quieren que haga Lori es la mayor, la reina del no pero sobre todo la manipuladora suprema, me amenazo y cuando lo hace se que va enserio

Ronnie.- no creas que tengo muchas ganas de ir también tenia pensado ir al árcade pero que crees, Bobby me obligo a ir con el también todo porque le debo un favor

Lincoln.- es por eso que abecés odio ser el menor, Lori cree que por ser la mayor puede pisotear a quien quiera cuando quiera

Clyde.- es mejor dejarlo así Lincoln, ademas es solo una cita, forzada pero es una cita doble así será mejor que vayas sino quieres que te haga puré

Ronnie.- Clyde tiene razón... esperen no sienten como si alguien los observará

Lincoln.- quien sabe talvez es el grupo de Chandler

Ronnie.- no, ese tipo de mirada es mas... *busca de donde viene la mirada y ve a Lucy escondida* Lincoln creo que tu hermana te necesita

Lincoln.- *mira hacia donde Ronnie apunta* (tenia razón sigue incomoda) bueno chicos tengo que hablar con ella vengo mas tarde ok

Ronnie/Clyde.- nos vemos

El albino se dirige hacia la ubicación de su hermana donde esta al verlo se esconde

Lincoln.- se porque viniste aquí Lucy

-el corazón de la chica latía con mas fuerza y con mas velocidad lo que la hacia sentir que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho-

Lincoln.- lo siento tanto si te incomode con el poema Lucy solo quise subirte el animo y agradecerte por todo

Lucy.- p-pero p-porque m-me a-agradeces Lincoln

Lincoln.- pues es simple hermana, en casa siempre hay caos y problemas, y a decir verdad cuando las chicas necesitan favores siempre termino cansado y sin ganas de hacer algo mas, pero contigo las cosas son diferentes ya que almenos tu si sabes cuando llegar.

Tu eres la única que de verdad se preocupa por mi cuando estoy cansado y a decir verdad cuando me pides favores estos no son tan grandes o tan agotadores, es por eso que te doy las gracias

Lucy.- pero... no... soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias, eres el único que en verdad puede notar mi presencia en casa, eres el único quién en verdad apoya mis gustos sin sentir pena por que te vean conmigo cerca, eres el que siempre me inspira a seguir adelante en mis sueños y siento si reaccione de esa manera por el poema pero fue solo el simple hecho de que, nadie me había hecho sentir que en verdad era el centro del mundo.

Ese poema me hizo sentir especial, la persona mas afortunada por tener un... hermano quien en verdad me quiere.

Es por eso que soy yo la que ser agradecerte todas las cosas lindas que has hecho por mi (vamos Lucy dilo, tienes que decirle que lo amas mas que un hermano)

Lincoln.- no tienes que agradecer Lucy, haría lo que fuera por mi pequeña y querida hermanita

-Dentro de la cabeza de la gótica se repetían una y otra vez la palabra hermana-

Lincoln.- *confundido* ¿sucede algo Lucy?

Lucy.- *rechina los dientes* no Lincoln, no sucede nada

Lincoln.- *se acerca a Lucy y la abraza* cualquier cosa que necesites tu hermano estará aquí para ayudarte

Lucy.- *corresponde el abrazo y se sonroja* gracias Lincoln, muchas gracias

Lincoln.- *rompe el abrazo* bueno veo que estas un poco sola, no te gustaría venir con nosotros para almorzar

Lucy.- claro Lincoln, me gustaría estar mas tiempo contigo

Lincoln.- espera que dijiste

Lucy.- q-que me gustaría ir contigo a comer jeje

Ambos hermanos se disponen a volver a la mesa donde estaban los amigos del albino mientras unos bravucones veían la escena

Matón.- Chandler creo que esa es la hermana de ese chico Loud

Chandler.- eso ya lo se, solo espera a la salida, y veras como hago mi magia

Matón 2.- ¿no vas a golpear una chica o si?

Chandler.- es la única forma para que Larry aprenda a no meterse con nosotros, así que en cuanto salgan no se desvíen y cubran a la chica para que no se vaya escucharon

Ambos matones compañeros de aquel chico se miran con dudas pero al final terminan aceptando...

 **Continuara** **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos, nos veremos pronto en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 Estaré ahí siempre que me necesites**

Para Lucy el pasar un momento con su hermano era la gloria, el estar cerca de la persona que amas y sentir murciélagos en el estomago (solo aplica en su caso) era algo fascinante.

Ronnie.- hey Lucy sabes es raro verte aquí, ¿donde se supone que almuerzas?

Lucy.- solía almorzar junto a Haiku en la biblioteca de la escuela pero bueno ella tuvo que irse por asuntos de su familia y bueno Lincoln era el único con quien podría quedarme

Clyde.- no te lo tomes a mal pero creí que te gustaría pasar mas tiempo con Lana

Lucy.- créeme Clyde intente con ella pero solo se la pasa jugando en el lodo y con sus amigos lo que tarde o temprano me deja sola olvidando mi presencia

Ronnie.- y que hay de la princesa

Lucy.- el simple hecho de acercarme a ella es como firmar una sentencia de muerte, ya que ella no me quiere cerca porque "mi estilo la avergüenza demasiado"

Lincoln.- vaya eso me lo veía venir

Ronnie.- almenos ya tienes con quien pasar el rato de momento sabes, aunque no veras mi cara muy seguido ya que regularmente no suelo comer en la cafetería, básicamente me veras entre una o dos veces por semana

Clyde.- pero descuida también vendrán los demás los días restantes como son Zach, Rusty, y Liam

Lincoln.- por lo que ya no tendrás que estar sola en el almuerzo hermanita

Lucy.- *sonrojada* gracias Lincoln de verdad aprecio que hagas tanto por mi

Lincoln.- ya te lo dije no tienes porque agradecer, ahora si me lo permites quiero disfrutar del almuerzo que papá empaco para mi

Todos en la mesa dejaron de hablar y degustaron sus alimentos para luego esperar el timbre de entrada lo que les indicaba que era hora de volver a sus respectivos salones

Lincoln.- bueno Lucy creo que te veré en la salida, espero no tardar mucho

Lucy.- descuida yo te esperare Lincoln

Ambos hermanos se despidieron tomando caminos separados para seguir con las clases del día.

Las clases habían llegado a su fin y Lucy sin ningún acompañante esperaba en la entrada de la escuela donde esperaría a su hermano mayor/ su amor platónico.

Ella se sentó en una banca de las que estaban frente la escuela para luego sacar su libro de poemas y se pone a escribir unos cuantos versos

Mientras tanto en la parte interna de la escuela Chandler y sus colegas ya tenían todo listo, se suponía que Lincoln estaría ahí para irse con su hermana pero el la dejaría mal herida para darle una advertencia para que ya no se metiera con el.

Matón 1.- saben algo no pienso seguir con esto, molestar y fastidiar a Lincoln es una cosa, pero meterse con alguien mas es solo cosa de cobardes para no confrontar al verdadero problema, así que lo siento pero me marcho

El joven se retira molesto mientras a Chandler le da igual mientras tenga a uno de ellos para cumplir su cometido le era mas que suficiente.

Lincoln estaba junto a sus amigos saliendo del salón listos para ir a sus casas a descansar.

O eso creyeron ya que vieron a uno de los matones de Chandler ir en la dirección contraria hacia ellos.

El albino lo hubiera dejado pasar de no ser porque este lo llamo por lo que rápidamente cubrió sus bolsillos

Lincoln.- si vienes por el dinero que me queda déjame decirte que ya no tengo mas para dar John

John.- es bueno verte, Chandler planea golpear a tu hermana para que le muestres respeto

Lincoln.- claro y yo debo creerte solo porque me lo dices de repente verdad

John.- escucha se que te he molestado desde que empezaste quinto grado pero debes creerme el va a darle una paliza a tu hermana, la chica gótica de ropa negra y piel pálida

Lincoln veía la expresión de seriedad de John, no parecía estar mintiendo en absoluto por lo que Lincoln pidió al resto de sus amigos que fueran a por el director Huggins mientras ellos iban hacia Chandler.

Lucy cerro y guardo su libro de poemas, ya había terminado su obra mas reciente de la cual se sentiría avergonzada si el joven a quien iba dirigido el poema lo leyera.

Antes de cerrar su mochila sintió la presencia de alguien que estaba detrás de ella por lo que inmediatamente pensó que se trataría de su hermano Lincoln.

Pero se equivocó, ya que al voltear vio al sujeto que molestaba a su hermano, por lo que no dudo en comenzar a alejarse pero cuando lo intento un chico mas grande se puso frente a ella

Lucy.- que es lo que quieres de mi yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco para que vengas hacia mi

Chandler.- tienes razón tu no me conoces pero yo conozco a tu hermano y el es un completo estúpido el cual se dejara pisotear cuando vea a si hermana golpeada en el suelo

Lucy comenzó a temblar porque estaba atrapada entre Chandler y uno de sus compañeros, sentía que todo iría mal ya que apenas y podía defenderse pero de pronto

Lincoln.- ¡DEJALA EN PAZ INFELIZ!

Chandler miro a Lincoln con una sonrisa perturbadora para luego con un chasquido de dedos su acompañante se dirige hacia el chico para luego tomarlo de ambos brazos e inmovilizarlo

Chandler.- *sujeta a Lucy del vestido* mira Larry espero que esto te deje en claro el hecho de que no debes meterte conmigo, porque no solo te ira mal a ti sino ademas tus hermanas se sumaran a esto.

Primero esta chica, luego las gemelas y por último la chica de jardín de niños

Lincoln.- *forcejea intentando escapar* ¡NO LAS METAS EN ESTO INFELIZ!

Lucy en un intento desesperado por zafarse muerde la mano del matón.

Ya cuando la soltó le dio una fuerte bofetada y un golpe con el puño en su cara, pero Chandler solo río ante eso y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara lo que la hizo caer de espaldas dejando ver su libro de poemas el cual el joven tomo para comenzar a ojearlo

Chandler.- espera ya te recuerdo, eres esa niña estúpida del club de ocultismo, como no pude reconocerte eres la burla de muchos de la escuela como no pude darme cuenta antes

La chica solo se limpio la sangre que tenia en su nariz mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie

Chandler.- esta basura no se ni porque dedicas el tiempo en escribirla, solo te humillas a ti misma, nunca encontraras a alguien especial y sabes porque, *comienza a empujarla con el dedo* porque eres una chica rara a la cual nadie nunca querrá porque eres fea y una completa rara *la empuja en su totalidad haciéndola caer*

La chica solo se quejaba de dolor mientras lloraba y Lincoln solo se quedo en shock al ver la escena, recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando la vio por primera vez.

"Yo siempre voy a protegerte pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti hermanita"

La ira se hizo presente en el cuerpo del albino, quería romperle la cara a Chandler pero lo habían tomado de ambos brazos y lo habían puesto en el suelo por lo que no podía escapar.

O eso creo hasta que Clyde golpeo al matón con el bote de basura de la escuela lo que lo distrajo haciendo que soltara a Lincoln el cual furioso.

El albino corrió hacia Chandler y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder

El matón iba a ayudar a su jefe pero los demás amigos de Lincoln llegaron a tiempo para entretenerlo lo suficiente

El albino ya no entendía razones el ver a su hermana golpeada por su culpa le hervía, pero no iba a dejar que sufriera aun mas por lo que con un movimiento rápido el albino tomo a Chandler del cuello para luego empujarlo a un árbol donde este comenzó a golpear la cara de su matón

Lincoln.- ¡NADIE *golpe* MOLESTA *golpe* NI INSULTA *golpe* A MIS HERMANAS

Lincoln dejo de golpear el rostro de Chandler para dirigirse a su estomago donde lo golpeo repetidas veces hasta que el matón se canso y le dio un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder para luego derribarlo y golpear su rostro pero el albino se defiende tomando los puños del chico para luego quitárselo de encima.

El albino se levanto y apretó su puño lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Lincoln.- nunca mas metas a mis hermanas ¡EN ESTO!

Chandler apenas se había quitado lo aturdido cuando sintió el fuerte puñetazo que le dio Lincoln, lo conocía bien Lincoln era lo suficientemente débil como para apenas hacer algo, pero ese golpe fue mas de lo que pensó, lo golpeo tan duro que lo hizo desmayarse por el impacto.

Lincoln fue hacia Lucy no sin antes tomar su libro de poemas y dárselo para luego ayudarla a levantarse

Lincoln.- *abraza a Lucy con fuerza* perdóname no pude protegerte, sino me hubiera entretenido nada de esto hubiera pasado, por favor perdóname

-La chica correspondió el abrazo-

Lucy.- no tienes porque disculparte Linky, ademas me protegiste y eso es lo que cuenta, tu eres y siempre serás mi héroe

El abrazo duro un poco mas, ambos no querían separarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo debido a que el director Huggins había llegado

Huggins.- ¡USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA AHORA!...

 **Continuara...**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10 el karma siempre llega**

Lincoln y Chandler fueron llevados a la oficina del director Huggins.

Ambos se miraban con odio y desprecio, mientras Lincoln estaba lleno de ira, Chandler se sentía furioso, la persona a la que molestaba le había dejado en ridículo derrotando en un combate a mano limpia.

Huggins.- estoy indignado, que digo indignado estoy furioso como se les ocurre tener un conflicto dentro de las instalaciones

Chandler.- ¡el comenzó todo director Huggins, yo iba tranquilamente para mi casa cuando el y sus amigos aparecieron para atacarme!

Lincoln.- miente cuanto quieras Chandler, te has salvado antes de castigos pero ya no mas, hoy será el día en que vas a caer

Huggins.- claro que van a caer, sus padres vienen ahora para solucionar esto y cuando lleguemos al fondo de este asunto se dictara su sentencia...

Lucy se había quedado fuera de la escuela junto a Clyde y los chicos a petición de Lincoln.

Clyde.- te sientes bien Lucy

Lucy.- si Clyde gracias

Clyde.- sabia que Chandler era malo pero meterse con una de las hermanas de Lincoln... esto es estúpido

Liam.- eso es lo que sucede cuando los bravucones se quedan sin formas para molestar, y lastimosamente meterse con la familia de tu víctima es una de estas

Zach.- pero esta vez se excedió demasiado, y ahora lo atraparon en el acto, espero que lo suspendan

Liam.- hablas de Chandler amigo, ese idiota siempre logra salirse con la suya.

Acaso olvidas el incidente en el gimnasio

Rusty.- como olvidarlo el entrenador Pakowsky nos hizo correr por una hora alrededor de la cancha

Zach.- ¿que? Acaso olvidas cuando el nos obligo a lavar su auto.

Mi madre me castigo un mes

Lucy.- entonces ese patán siempre logra salirse con la suya

Clyde.- lamentablemente si Lucy, es como un fantasma cuando se trata de conflictos

Zach.- bueno chica es hora de irnos, y creo que ya es hora de la sentencia de Lincoln *señala a los señores Loud saliendo de un taxi*

Lucy.- espero que las cosas salgan bien para Lincoln

???.- descuida Lucy las cosas saldrán para bien, confía en mi

Lucy.- suspiro, eso espero...

Para Lincoln esta en la oficina del director mientras esperaba a sus padres era de lo peor debido al hecho de que su enemigo Chandler no paraba de hablar justificando el hecho de que según su caso el no hizo mas que hablarle al albino y este reacciono de forma agresiva

Lincoln.- *susurra* cobarde

Chandler.- que dijiste Larry

Huggins.- ¡silencio en mi oficina!

Lincoln.- solo digo los hechos, eres un cobarde al intentar justificarte diciendo que yo comencé pero ambos sabemos quien comenzó todo así que si tuviste el valor para atacar a esa persona, ten los pantalones para aceptar los hechos

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder los señores Loud así como el señor Williams (padre de Chandler) entraron por la puerta con expresiones muy molestas

Huggins.- tomen asiento señores Loud y señor Williams

Sr Williams.- seré breve que fue lo que hizo este zopenco esta vez

Huggins.- es lo que queremos averiguar señor tenga un poco de paciencia.

Ahora lo que quiero saber es porque ustedes estaban peleando justo en la entrada de mis instalaciones

Chandler.- ya se lo dije director yo simplemente salude a Larry y el reacciono de una forma agresiva ante mi saludo golpeándome justo en la cara

Lincoln.- mereces mucho mas infeliz

Rita.- Lincoln por favor guarda silencio

Huggins.- bien ya escuche los vagos intentos de excusarse del muchacho, ahora quiero saber joven Loud

Lincoln.- Ejem.. como mi "compañero" es incapaz de dar una explicación creíble yo pienso decirle lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Yo estaba junto a mis compañeros cuando uno de los "amigos" de Chandler me informo que el se dirigiría a la puerta de la escuela para esperar a mi hermana Lucy Loud, ya sabe la chica gótica del ex club de literatura

Huggins.- claro que la recuerdo, prosiga joven Loud

Lincoln.- mis compañeros y yo nos dividimos, ellos fueron por usted mientras yo iba a detener a este muchacho de que cometiera una estupidez, pero que cree, cuando llegue el ya estaba golpeando a mi hermana, y cuando intente quitarle a este orangután de encima a mi pobre hermanita uno de sus compañeros me sujeto para que solamente pudiera contemplar el acto, pero logre librarme para propinarle una buena golpiza para que dejara a mi hermana en paz

Chandler.- ¡director Huggins el esta mintiendo solo mirarle a los ojos y vera que miente

Sr Williams.- *le da un zape a su hijo* que no sabes cuando callarte patético

Lynn sr.- creo que esa no es forma de tratar a su hijo señor

Sr Williams.- con todo respeto señor Loud el es mi hijo y por ende yo lo educó a mi manera, que usted no ponga limites en su casa es una cosa pero que critique mis métodos es otra así que si va a criticarme será mejor que se guarde sus comentarios para alguien mas

Rita.- si mi hijo dice que hubo mas involucrados en el acto, ¿porque razón solo están estos dos aquí?

Huggins.- es simple señora Loud, al parecer los involucrados solo veían el espectáculo cuando llegue, los llame a ellos dos solamente porque vi como su hijo golpeo de manera feroz a este estudiante, por lo que la sentencia estará dictada, ambos estudiantes quedan oficialmente expulsados de la escuela

Todos.- ¡QUE!

Rita.- director Huggins esto es absurdo, sea mas abierto, esta es la primera amonestación de mi hijo, no puede expulsarlo después de la primera advertencia

Huggins.- me temo que así son las cosas, según el acuerdo que todos ustedes firmaron al entrar el ciclo queda estrictamente prohibido pelear en las instalaciones y la sanción aplica para todos

Lincoln.- vaya así van a ser las cosas verdad.

Ya entiendo porque mucha gente tiene miedo en actuar, porque la justicia no aplica con ellos, ellos pueden ser pisoteados cuanto puedan mientras que los agresores solo sonríen y se burlan del dolor ajeno.

¿Esta mal defender a alguien que estaba siendo agredido? ¿esta mal hacer lo correcto?.

Ahora entiendo porque la gente prefiere ser pisoteada, porque todas las cosas malas siempre les pasan a ellos *se levanta de la silla* no vale la pena seguir discutiendo todo esto, solo dígame donde puedo recoger mis papeles para buscar otra escuela que acepte la justicia y no una que culpe a todos por igual

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por las palabras dichas de la boca del albino, Lincoln solamente se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse pero en eso entro alguien que no esperaba ver.

Ronnie Anne llego a la oficina del director justo a tiempo

Ronnie.- ¡espere tengo evidencia de que Lincoln es inocente!

Huggins.- ¿de verdad?

Ronnie.- acaso yo le mentiría

Huggins - reservo mis comentarios señorita Santiago

Ronnie.- solo mire lo que grave mientras estaba en detención

Ronnie le pasa su teléfono al director para luego ponerlo en su escritorio para que todos pudieran contemplar lo que aparecía en pantalla.

El video muestra explícitamente como Chandler molesta a la chica, la golpea y la derriba haciéndola llorar.

Luego de eso se muestra como Lincoln llega a salvar a su hermana peleando contra el bravucón.

Ya por ultimo se ve como el albino gana la pelea dejando al chico muy lastimado.

El director Huggins quedo impresionado ante el video así como los padres de ambos chicos.

Ronnie.- y eso no es todo, aquí esta poniendo pegatinas por todo su auto, aquí esta golpeando a pequeños para obtener su dinero del almuerzo y así muchos vídeos que lo incriminaban

El director iba a decir algo al respecto pero el señor Williams tomo la palabra

Sr Williams.- ¡A ESTO VIENES A LA ESCUELA, SOLO PARA GASTAR EL POCO DINERO QUE TENGO, SABIA QUE HICE MAL EN QUEDARME CON TU CUSTODIA, Y TU ME HAS DADO EL PRETEXTO PERFECTO PARA SACARTE DE ESTE LUGAR PARA LLEVARTE CON TU MADRE!

Chandler.- ¡pero papá yo... *recibe un puñetazo por parte de su padre*

Sr Williams.- *lo toma del brazo y lo levanta bruscamente* ¡PERO NADA TE VAS A IR EN UN CAMIÓN HACIA LA CASA DE TU MADRE HOY MISMO!.

Director Huggins donde puedo recoger los papeles de este delincuente

Huggins.- pídalos a mi secretaria y ella se los dará

Sr Williams.- gracias y siento lo sucedido con este mocoso señores Loud

El señor Williams y Chandler se retiran del lugar dejando sorprendidos a Lincoln y a Ronnie

Rita.- entonces que procede director Huggins

Huggins.- con toda esta evidencia en mis manos no puedo acusar a su hijo por buscapleitos, así que pueden irse, pero recuerden otro incidente de estos y su hijo quedara expulsado indefinidamente, entendió joven Loud

Lincoln.- lo entiendo director y gracias por no expulsarme

Huggins.- no tiene porque agradecer, ahora retírense de mi oficina...

Lincoln.- no tengo las gracias suficientes para darte Ronnie Anne, como puedo pagarte

Ronnie.- ya se me ocurrirá algo y descuida lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, este patético ya me tenia harta.

-la chica mira como Bobby llega por ella en su auto-

Bueno Lincoln tengo que irme y no te metas en mas problemas oíste *le da un golpe al hombro*

Lincoln.- lo tendré en cuenta, gracias otra vez

La chica se sube al auto de su hermano y se despide con la mano mientras Lincoln se queda con sus padres

Lynn sr.- se que las peleas no son la solución pero lo que hiciste por tu hermana es de admirar Lincoln

Lincoln.- me alegra que pienses de esa manera papá

Rita.- si pero para la próxima que nos llamen estarás castigado

Lincoln.- lo entiendo, y donde esta Lucy

Lynn sr.- Lori llego por las chicas hace rato por lo que ahora deberían de estar en casa

Lincoln.- entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a casa...

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si les gusto el capitulo déjenlo en la caja de comentarios.** **Nos vemos luego**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11 tu no eres quien para mandarme**

Ronnie.- te preocupas mucho por el Lucy, pero ten por seguro que nada malo le pasara

Lucy.- como estas tan segura de que saldrá de esta, sabes como es el director de estricto con estos temas

Ronnie.- no puede culpar a ambos si tiene pruebas, y que mas prueba que un video gravado por tu servidora

Lucy.- ¿como fue que tu los grabaste?

Ronnie.- a decir verdad todo se lo debo a detención, me dejaron de castigo limpiar el salón de la entrada y bueno me pareció que ya era hora de deshacernos de ese idiota

Lucy.- espero que no expulsen a Lincoln

Ronnie.- todo estará bien

Lucy.- porque haces esto, ¿acaso quieres ganar algo de mi hermano?

Ronnie.- no malentiendas las cosas chica, el que sea amiga de tu hermano, el que tenga que salir forzosamente a citas dobles y el que nos hayamos besado 2 veces no significa que sienta algo por el.

Lo hago por mi conveniencia, si Chandler se larga de la escuela la única que podrá robar el dinero para el almuerzo de varios chicos.

Pero también lo hago porque en verdad lo odio con todo mi corazón, y que mejor forma de ayudar a su expulsión

Lucy.- suspiro, esta bien

Ronnie.- hey creo que ya vinieron por ti *señala a Vansilla la cual se estaba estacionado* *le da unas palmadas en la espalda* Lincoln me dijo como son, así que buena suerte

La chica Latina se retira dejando a Lucy la cual se dirige hacia la camioneta familiar donde, efectivamente sus hermanas estaban sorprendidas y asustadas por el estado de la gótica.

Tenia varios moretones, cosa que sus hermanas no podían permitir.

El camino hacia la casa Loud fue demasiado pesado para la chica debido a que sus hermanas no dejaban de preocuparse por ella (algo que no normalmente no sucede de esa forma) cosa que suele incomodarla a tal punto que no puede ni hablar.

Al llegar a casa las chicas solo seguían y seguían hablando sin cesar.

Luna.- What happen sis, quien fue el que te hizo esto

Lynn.- te juro que cuando lo encuentre deseara nunca haberse metido con un Loud

Luan.- te duele mucho si te toco hermana

Leni.- pero de que hablan si yo la veo en una pieza, lo único diferente es que se pinto de morado en ciertas partes

Lori.- Leni eso no es lo que... olvídalo no lo entenderás.

Y bien, vas a decirnos que te sucedió y que tiene que ver con la ausencia de nuestros padres y de Lincoln

Los murmullos de todas al mismo tiempo se volvieron a hacer presentes, la chica cansada de escuchar todas las voces de sus hermanas golpea la mesa fuerte mente haciendo que los ruidos se detengan en ese instante

Lucy.- ahora entiendo porque Lincoln no quiere que se metan en sus problemas, son tan entrometidas que no se dan cuenta de las consecuencias que pueden traerle a el

Lynn.- dahh ese es nuestro trabajo como hermanas

Lucy.- ahora entiendo porque Lincoln prefiere solucionar sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie que no seamos nosotras.

Quieren saber que sucede, Lincoln había sido molestado por alguien en la escuela pero hace poco que nuestro hermano se las arreglo para evitarlo pero que creen, el chico creyó que si nos atacaba a cada una Lincoln le mostraría mas respeto y por ende se dejaría pisotear por el, empezaría conmigo y terminaría con Lisa.

El me ataco dejándome estas marcas y moretones, pero que creen, Lincoln lo puso en su lugar, le gano en una batalla cuerpo cuerpo y bueno el director llego en el peor momento y se los llevo a ambos a su oficina

Las chicas se vieron incrédulas tras la aclaración de Lucy

Lynn.- ¿Lincoln? nuestro dulce enclenque y lindo Lincoln le hizo frente a uno de sus bravucones

Lucy.- lo crean o no Lincoln le gano a ese patán y bueno el director llego en el peor momento por lo que termino en la oficina del director bien ya están al día así que ya pueden dejar de preocuparse por mi yo mientras iré a mi habitación, Lynn donde guardas el botiquín

Lynn.- esta bajo mi cama

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abre dejando ver a los señores Loud junto a su hijo el cual también tenia unos cuantos moretones

Las chicas entonces alejaron su atención de Lucy para enfocarse en el albino

Rita.- bueno Lincoln al parecer tendrás que quedarte en casa hasta la siguiente semana

-se retira junto a su esposo hacia su habitación-

Lincoln.- bueno me parece justo, almenos no me expulsaron de la escuela

Lynn.- vaya Lincoln quien diría que bajo esos pequeños músculos escondían una gran fuerza

Luna.- bro porque o nos dijiste que en la escuela te molestaban

Lincoln.- que ganaría con decirles, ¿que me fuera aun peor?

Lori.- Literalmente exageras las cosas

Lincoln.- el chico que trajeron a casa creyendo que era mi agresor, Ronnie Anne y mi primer beso, y podría seguir

-Las chicas se avergonzaron un poco tras lo dicho por su hermano-

Lincoln.- chicas en verdad agradezco de corazón que se preocupen por mi, enserio me alaga saber que puedo contar con mis hermanas en mis momentos difíciles pero entiendan cuando les pido que no se metan, porque luego las cosas pueden ir a peor, si ustedes me sobreprotegen me sucedería lo mismo que aun pequeño al cual lo privan de todo al final terminaría siendo un inútil que no sabe nada mas que esconderse detrás de alguien.

Por eso les pido, chicas solo intervengan cuando en verdad sea necesario por favor

El chico mira a sus hermanas con ojos de perrito triste esperando que lo comprendieran, la patriarca iba a dar su veredicto hasta que Lucy hizo presencia nuevamente y comenzó a hablar

Lucy.- Lincoln tiene razón, si lo sobreprotegemos tanto al final cuando este lejos de nosotras el no tendrá a alguien con quien apoyarse por lo que podría transformarse en un chico miedoso y cobarde que solo se esconde de sus problemas

Lincoln.- *mira a Lucy y le sonríe* gracias Lucy

Luan.- bueno si Lucy cree que eso es lo correcto entonces yo pienso apoyar lo mejor para muestro hermanito

-las chicas se miraron y sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas ellas aceptaron la propuesta de su hermano-

Lori.- bueno zanjado este asunto puedo proseguir a lo siguiente, Lincoln alístate nos vamos a la cita

Lincoln.- de hecho Lori Ronnie y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y decidimos no ir para que ustedes pudieran gozar de una cita a solas

Lori.- hay que dulce *cambia su expresión a una seria* ya enserio vístete para irnos

Lincoln.- ya te lo dije Lori, esto es un no definitivo así que si me permites iré a mi habitación a leer mis cómics

-el albino sube las escaleras pero es tomado por el brazo por Lori la cual parecía furiosa-

Lori.- no te he preguntado si querías ir o no, yo te estoy exigiendo como tu hermana mayor que te vistas como una persona elegante para que veas a tu chica

Lincoln.- en primera Ronnie y yo nunca seremos nada las que simples amigos y segunda porque insistes tanto en que vaya que tenemos que ver Ronnie y yo entre tu relación con Bobby

Lori.- yo no cuestiono lo que tu haces, porque tu cuestionas lo que yo hago

Lincoln.- porque me obligas a tener una relación con alguien a quien solo veo como una buena amiga, acaso tu relación esta tan mal que necesitas que ambos formemos una solo para que tu y Bobby puedan seguir juntos

Lori.- ...

Lincoln.- créeme se que no soy bueno con las parejas y si puedo decirte que en mi vida talvez nunca llegue a tener novia pero puedo decirte con certeza que tu relación con Bobby es una de las mas tóxicas que he visto almenos de tu parte

\- Lori estaba hecha un caldero hirviente internamente mientras que las demás se quedaban de boca abierta-

Lincoln.- el chico se desvive por ti y tu como se lo pagas con berrinches y celos a mas no poder, dime porque el no puede charlar con una chica y tu si puedes con cualquier chico, o acaso olvidas a Hugg, recuerdo muy bien como babeabas por el...

¡¡¡SLÁP!!!

-la rubia había abofeteado a su hermano tan fuerte que el ruido se escucho hasta la otra cuadra.

El chico tenia marcado al rojo vivo aquella marca de la mano-

Lori parecía estar furiosa mientras que Lincoln quedo viendo su lateral derecho gracias a la bofetada propinada por su hermana

Lincoln.- la verdad duele no es así

El albino haciéndose el fuerte para no llorar sube rápidamente las escaleras mientras las demás se quedan de boca abierta al ver como quedo su hermano

Lucy.- cual es tu problema, que esta mal contigo, acaso

-Lori aun molesta levanta su mano en señal de que Lucy sería la siguiente pero la gótica ni se inmuta-

Lucy.- golpéame si quieres pero eso no callara la verdad

La chica subió al piso de arriba para ir a la habitación de su hermano para conversar un poco...

 **Continuara...**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 Ampliando el vinculo**

Lucy.- Lynn puedes pasarme una bolsa con hielo o almenos un jamón

Lynn.- por supuesto

La deportista rápidamente va en dirección a la nevera donde saca un trozo de filete sin cocer para luego entregárselo a Lucy

Lucy.- gracias *mira de reojo a Lori y se retira*

Lori estaba echando humo incluso mas que una fabrica cualquiera, ella estaba completamente furiosa, se podía decir que básicamente ella podría estallar con cualquier tipo de comentario siendo este de cualquier tipo

Las menores la miraban con un gran miedo, se podría decir que incluso Luan y Lynn estaban aterradas por el comportamiento de la patriarca, tenían tantas cosas que reprocharle pero ninguna tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Leni puso su mirada fija ante Lori, iba a decirle algo que ella guardaba desde hace tiempo pero Luna se le adelanto poniéndose frente a la rubia mayor

Luna.- cual es ti maldito problema Lori

Lori.- *molesta a mas no poder* ¡¡te vas a poner de su lado Luna!!

Luna.- crees que lo que hiciste fue un chiste Lori, crees que con solo ponerte de ese modo va a evitar lo que hiciste, dime que clase de persona repugnante y desconsiderada eres tu, ¡Ehh Lori!

Lori.- retira lo dicho Luna no sabes con lo que juegas.

No me vuelvas a llamar así o créeme que habrá mas de donde vino eso

Luna.- no pienso retirarlo, no después de lo que le hiciste a Lincoln

Lori.- ese patético ¡¡¡defiendes mas a ese patético que a tu hermana mayor!!!

Luna.- *aprieta su puño con fuerza* ese patético o estorbo como tu lo llamas ha hecho mas cosas por ti de las que ti has hecho por el, así que crees que solo por ser la mayor puedes pisotearnos a cualquiera de nosotras obligándonos hacer cosas que no queremos solo para cobrar un favor tuyo mientras que Lincoln hace todo de corazón, ¡¡Estoy segura de que el es mucho mas maduro de lo que tu eres!!

La mente de Lori dejo de razonar iba a levantar su brazo en contra de su hermana, pero es detenida por Leni la cual también parecía estar completamente furiosa mientras unas pocas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Leni.- ¡YA VASTA LORI!

Lori.- *forcejea con Leni* ¡YA SUELTAME TU TONTA CABEZA HUECA!

¡¡¡SLAP!!!

Lori dejo de forcejear con Leni soltándola, su mano temblaba mientras esta tocaba su mejilla izquierda, el ardor en su mejilla le dolía

Luna.- ¡no pienso permitir que le faltes el respeto a una de nosotras otra vez!.

Lincoln tiene razón en todo, eres una inmadura que culpa a los demás por tus problemas, aceptarlo de una vez tu relación no sirve y nunca servirá porque eres una celosa egoísta y manipuladora, talvez con Bobby seas la mejor persona del mundo pero el día que ambos comiencen una vida juntos el se dará cuenta de que no es la persona con la que se comprometió y que todo lo que han vivido hasta esos momentos son puras mentiras de parte tuya

Lori se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que decidió sacar el armamento pesado

Lori.- y si mi relación no fuera lo que Bobby o yo esperamos que es lo que te importa almenos en lo que cabe nuestra relación seria una relación que la sociedad vería como algo normal y no como una deformación de esta

Luna entendió la indirecta mientras que Luan apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras respiraba de una forma brusca pero silenciosa

Luna.- no metas a Sam en esto, porque esto es entre nosotras

Lori.- entonces no metas mi vida amorosa en medio de todo esto

Luna.- pues es curioso porque lo que comenzó toda esta discusión fue por tu relación.

Pero sabes algo esta bien dejemos de hablar sobre ti y tus problemas solo con una condición, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida entendiste

Luna se retira a su habitación chocando su hombro con el de Lori para luego subir las escaleras sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Luan y Lynn no son la excepción por lo que ellas también suben sin decir ni una palabra mientras las menores no sabían que hacer, solo Lola subió las escaleras mientras Lana y Lisa se retiraron hacia la cocina

Lori.- ¡¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR ENOJADA CONMIGO POR SIEMPRE Y LO SABEN, TARDE O TEMPRANO ME NECESITARAN Y VENDRÁN ARRASTRÁNDOSE HACIA MI!!

La mayor de retira del hogar muy molesta con dirección al lugar de su cita mientras con Lincoln las cosas eran un poco diferentes...

Lucy sube las escaleras con el filete congelado en sus manos, la chica se pone justo frente a la puerta de su hermano, iba a tocar pero ella sintió que no podía, tomo un poco de aire para luego tocar la puerta de su hermano y amado

Lucy.- Lincoln puedo pasar

Del otro lado de la puerta no recibió respuesta por lo que toco nuevamente obteniendo los mismos resultados

Lucy.- Lincoln si no abres la puerta tendré que verme forzada a subir a los ductos para entrar

Al terminar su advertencia la puerta del albino se abre y la gótica decidida entra al cuarto donde ve como su hermano miraba hacia la pared.

La chica cerro la puerta con cuidado y se sentó al lado de su hermano

Lucy.- te traje algo frío para que la inflamación se calmara por unos momentos Lincoln

La gótica le acerco el filete hacia su hermano para que el lo tomara pero el albino no lo tomo

Lincoln.- yo no lo merezco

La chica se confundió un poco ante las palabras que su hermano había soltado

Lucy.- ¿pero de que hablas Lincoln?

No te estoy pidiendo que aceptes un premio solo quiero que tomes esto para calmar el ardor de tu mejilla

Lincoln.- *suspira* no lo entiendes Lucy yo no merezco que tu vengas y me cuides como una buena hermana, por mi culpa a ti te molestaron y te hirieron solo porque no pude controlar los problemas que tenia con ese patán.

Que clase de hermano soy, jure protegerlas a toda costa pero no pude, soy un inútil

La chica se acerca mas al albino y lo abraza mientras le pone el pedazo de carne en la mejilla

Lucy.- Lincoln no digas eso, las cosas tarde o temprano tenían que pasar, estaba fuera de tu alcance el evitar que recibiera algunos golpes, no tienes porque culparte por simples pequeñeces

Lincoln.- pero aun así terminaste lastimada por mi culpa, que clase de hermano soy

Lucy.- *lo abraza con mas fuerza* la clase de hermano que todos quisieran tener en sus vidas, el hermano que se preocupa por nosotras y nos cuida cuanto puede y el hermano siempre pone su felicidad por debajo de la de sus hermanas caprichosas, esa es la clase de hermano que eres tu, eres un chico que siempre nos ayuda cuando lo necesitamos, a quien le importa si no pudiste protegerme, esas cosas pasarían tarde o temprano Linc así que deja de preocuparte y sonríele a la vida

Lincoln.- jeje

Lucy.- ¿que es tan divertido Lincoln?

Lincoln.- recuerdas cuando preguntaste acerca de quien era mi favorita de entre todas mis hermanas

Lucy.- claro que lo recuerdo ¿porque preguntas?

Lincoln.- porque tu eres una de mis favoritas sabes

Lucy.- ja... ja deja de bromear hermano

Lincoln.- es la verdad Lucy, yo no te mentiría, en parte eres mi favorita por tu forma de ser, ademas a la hora de pedirme un favor puedo decir con certeza que contigo es con quien mas puedo descansar después de un día entero de favores tu eres la única que quiere ser escuchada a diferencia de la señorita "limpia mi cuarto o reveló tu secreto mas personal".

Es por eso que eres una de mis favoritas

Lucy.- hay Lincoln

La chica abraza con mas fuerza a si hermano mientras Lincoln de igual manera corresponde el abrazo de la chica sin saber que cierta chica los observaba desde un hueco de la puerta mientras esta se enfurecía mas y mas...

 **Continuara...**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13 dejemos las cosas claras**

Lucy y Lincoln mantienen el abrazo por varios minutos Lincoln sentía que ya no era el momento del abrazo pero por un extraño motivo sentía la necesidad de estar junto a su hermana de esa forma mientras que Lucy lo disfrutaba demasiado su corazón latía a todo lo que daba incluso estaba sonriendo por ese momento tan cercano entre ambos pero supo ponerle fin y se separa de su hermano

Lucy.- bueno será mejor que te deje solo antes de que esto se vuelva incomodo jeje

Lincoln.- ... si claro hermanita

Lucy.- bueno Lincoln emm, buenas noches

Lincoln.- Lucy son apenas las 7

Lucy.- ¡vaya que distraída soy jeje! Lo que quería decir era si necesitas algo puedes pasar por mi cuarto jeje

Lincoln.- (¿que tiene que ver un buenas noches con un pasa a mi cuarto?) Si tu lo dices hermanita

Lucy.- bueno ya me voy, nos vemos

Lincoln.- *con una ceja arqueada* nos vemos

La gótica se retira de la habitación del albino para dirigirse a la suya mientras Lincoln se levanta de su cama y sale de la habitación con dirección a la cocina pero es detenido por Luna la cual lo toma de las mejillas y comienza a verlo de un lado a otro

Luna.- no puedo creer que ella llegara hasta estos extremos, perdóname hermano debí detenerla cuando tuve la oportunidad

Lincoln.- no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte hermana, ademas siendo honestos fui yo el que se busco el golpe

Luna.- pero aun así la marca que tienes aun es visible, aun se puede notar la mano marcada

Lincoln.- todo esta bien Luna te lo aseguro no tienes porque preocuparte

Luna.- pero Lincoln... *suspira* esta bien chico no me preocupare

Lincoln.- así esta mejor

-el albino se dispone a irse pero Luna lo detiene nuevamente-

Luna.- a donde crees que vas

Lincoln.- pues voy a guardar este filete no quiero que se descongele y no se pueda comer

Luna.- pero la reina del no esta ahí abajo

Lincoln.- bueno entonces tendré que correr el riesgo

El albino entonces baja las escaleras mientras Luna se queda viendo desde el barandal de la escalera.

Para sorpresa del albino Lori se había quedado en casa estaba molesta y no decía ni una palabra solamente miraba con detenimiento el televisorapagado

Lincoln paso rápidamente por la sala evitando cualquier contacto visual o físico con su hermana mayor por lo que simplemente paso desapercibido o eso creyó cuando subió nuevamente las escaleras donde sintió la mirada penetrante de la chica la cual le quemaba la nuca

Lincoln.- (mañana será un mal día lo presiento)...

Ya en la tarde del día siguiente

Rita.- muy bien chicos su padre y yo lo hemos pensado y decidimos que hoy iremos al centro comercial

Lynn sr.- sabemos que ustedes tuvieron un conflicto anoche y para solucionarlo pensamos que seria mejor darles a todas y a Lincoln 40 dólares para gastar en lo que ustedes quieran

Lisa.- y no es mejor hablar del conflicto en lugar de simplemente evadirlo

Lynn sr.- creemos que son lo suficientemente maduros para resolverlo por su solos

Luna.- *rueda los ojos* si super maduras

-El albino nota la incomodidad en el aire y procede a calmar un poco las cosas-

Lincoln.- tratemos de disfrutarlo ok evitemos tocar el tema y disfrutemos del día

Las hermanas Loud no hicieron mas que bufar para luego salir de casa subiendo a la ban familiar donde al intentar sentarse todas sin excepción evitaron estar al lado de Lori por lo que solamente Lisa y Lily se sentaron junto a ella durante todo el trayecto hasta el centro comercial...

Lynn sr.- muy bien chicos todos y sin excepción estarán aquí en tres horas y como no estén aquí pienso dejarlos

Lincoln.- haganle caso chicas no bromea

Rita.- ya aclarada la regla *pasa por cada uno de sus hijos entregandoles 40 dólares a cada uno* y recuerden gasten ese dinero en lo que deseen.

Nos vemos mas tarde niños portense bien

Todas/o.- Si mamá

Lucy.- Lincoln ¿podrías acompañarme a ver las cosas de ocultismo?

Lincoln.- será un gusto Lu

-Pero antes de que Lincoln pudiera irse con Lucy Lori lo toma de la muñeca-

Lori.- lo siento pero el me acompañara a ver los vestidos

Lincoln.- de hecho yo voy a *siente como la rubia mayor presiona con mas fuerza* acompañarla a los vestidos *se suelta del agarre

-Lucy solamente da un largo suspiro y se retira pero es detenida por Lynn-

Lynn.- Lucy puedes acompañarme ver unas cosas

Lucy.- pero yo estaba... ya que vámonos...

El albino estaba sentado en una de esas sillones que las buenas personas ponen en los centros comerciales cuando la mujer tarda mas del tiempo estimado observando toda la ropa que no puede pagar

Lincoln.- (ya paso una hora porque les gusta probarse cosas que nisiquiera pueden alcanzar con su dinero)

-el chico comienza a levantarse de su lugar para irse pero por arte de magia Lori aparece tomandolo del brazo-

Lori.- aun no acabo contigo

Lincoln.- pero yo contigo si

La chica sin decir una palabra lleva al albino a los vestidores donde cierra la puerta con seguro para luego comenzar a hablar

Lori.- crees que esto es divertido o no

Lincoln.- si supiera de que trata el acto talves tendría mas sentido

Lori.- tu sabes lo que hiciste Lincoln

Lincoln.- si con decirte tus verdades a la cara fue la causa de mis acciones lo siento y esas cosas ok ahora déjame ir a donde se supone que quiero ir

Lori.- crees que esto es un juego Lincoln, por ti culpa las chicas me odian y por tu culpa no pude salir anoche con Bobby

Lincoln.- creo que a este platillo le falta mucha sazón de yo y menos piezas de tu.

Yo no fui el que insistió en ir a una cita arreglada y mucho menos fui yo el que soltó esa bofetada, tu sola ganaste el odio de tus hermanas mostrando lo cruel que puedes ser solo por tus caprichos y berrinches infantiles y te haces llamar madura, vamos hasta Lana es mas madura que tu

-la chica comienza a presionar con fuerza sus puños mientras el albino seguía con su conversación-

Lincoln.- las chicas no te odiarian tanto si fueras una buena hermana pero estas lejos de ser... ¡¡SLAP!!

-el albino había recibido una bofetada en su mejilla derecha la marca aun podía notarse parecia estar al rojo vivo-

Lori.- no voy a permitir que alguien como tu me diga que es ser una buena hermana

Lincoln.- ese es el problema tu nisiquiera sabes el significado de ser alguien bueno para tus hermanos

Lori.- y quien eres tu para decir que es ser un buen hermano

Lincoln.- ¿yo? No soy nadie en verdad solo soy un chico que sacrifica su tiempo libre para ayudar a sus hermanas cuando lo necesitan a diferencia de ti que solamente llegas a casa enciendes tu celular y te pierdes completamente del mundo.

Un hermano no obliga a los demás a que hagan tus deberes solo porque te piden un favor tan sencillo como es el que los lleves a cualquier lugar al que quieran ir.

Pero cual es el problema aquí que tu vives y no dejas vivir, paso con Leni pudo haber muerto solo porque saboteaste su prueba de manejo pero claro lo hacías por ti beneficio porque sin nosotros no eres mas que una inútil, nos necesitas para sentir que eres alguien importante y no toleras que alguien mas te quite ese privilegio porque si lo hacen eso te volvería una inútil

-la chica simplemente trago saliva no encontraba palabras con las cuales podría contraatacar-

Lincoln.- pero sabes algo yo estoy harto y pienso decírtelo a la cara tu ya no eres mi hermana tu para mi estas muerta *abre el vestidor* y si me lo permites yo me voy por donde vine

El albino se retira del lugar muy molesto mientras que la chica sintió como su corazón comenzaba a fragmentarse debido a lo dicho por su hermano y esas palabras resonaron por su cabeza...

Lucy.- Lynn porque quieres que te acompañe enserio no lo veo necesario

Lynn.- bueno para serte sincera quería hablar contigo

Lucy.- ¿a si? De que quieres hablar

Lynn.- dime como llevas las cosas con Lincoln Lucy

Lucy.- o quieres hablar de "eso" bueno para serte sincera creo que estoy haciendo un avance muy pequeño casi nulo

Lynn.- si intentaras acercarte mas a el ya tendrías algo mas intimo con el

Lucy.- eso es complicado y nadie mas que tu lo sabe

Lynn.- lo mio fue pasajero Lucy lo tuyo es algo real mira en esta situación tienes dos opciones o entras al juego y lo das todo o te quedas en la banca sin haberlo intentado.

Así que dime tu que harás

Lucy.- luchar y darlo todo

Lynn.- *sonríe* ese es el espíritu hermana, ahora ayudame a escoger un par de sujetadores deportivos

Lucy.- *susurra muy bajo* no creo que los necesites

Lynn.- ¡que fue lo que dijiste!

Lucy.- de esta boca no a salido nada...

 **Continuará**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 El mejor día de tu vida**

Tras el incidente en el centro comercial donde Lori comprendió su error muy tarde ha pasado ya una semana donde Lincoln tras no poder ir a la escuela debido a su reciente suspensión tuvo que quedarse lastimosamente en casa donde tenia que hacer las labores que su madre le dejaba en una lista donde al terminar todas estas se recostaba en el sofá para descansar y dormir por un buen rato hasta que sus hermanas llegaran y lo despertaran de golpe tras tanto ruido causado por todas ellas.

El caso de Lori fue distinto en la casa todas sin excepción la ignoraban o evitaban la única que llegaba a cruzar palabra con ella era Leni por compromiso pero de ahí en mas nadie hablaba con ella.

La rubia mayor intento arreglar su error ofreciendo hacer favores a sus hermanos para ganar sus confianzas pero todos igualmente la ignoraron dejándola sin opciones y un poco triste.

En el transcurso de esa semana Lucy acudía con mas frecuencia al cuarto del albino ya fuese para quedarse con el solamente para hablar o para pedirle ayuda con rimas, aunque claro esta cuales eran las intenciones de la chica hacia su hermano.

Aunque lo que ella no supo es que una de sus hermanas la tenia en constante vigilancia mientras su odio hacia ella crecía mas y mas...

La semana para el albino paso rápido ya era lunes por lo que el tenia que volver a la escuela después de la suspensión.

Al llegar a su salón de clases sus amigos los recibieron con apretones de manos y choques de puños mientras que la maestra Jonson le dejo un pequeño cuadernillo de espiral que contenía variaciones del trabajo que los compañeros de clase del albino habían realizado en la semana de suspensión...

Las clases pasaron como lo suelen ser algunas aburridas con un toque de lentas.

El albino se disponía a esperar a vansilla en la entrada de la escuela pero Clyde llamo su atención cuando le pidió que fuera con el

Clyde- Lincoln vamos a ir a Lactolandia ven sube

Lincoln.- me gustaría ir Clyde pero nisiquiera les he pedido permiso a mis padres para ir así que será en otra ocasión supongo

-Pero en ese instante el señor Howard baja del auto-

Howard.- no te preocupes por eso Lincoln ya lo hablamos con tus padres y ellos estuvieron desacuerdo mientras llegaras antes del anochecer

-eso si que era extraño ¿Clyde llendo a lactolandia? ¿sus padres encontrándose tranquilos porque irán a un lugar de emociones fuertes?-

Eso le parecía algo para dudar pero al ver como su amigo parecía entusiasmado no rechazo la oferta y subió al auto de los señores Mcbride para partir hacia el parque de atracciones...

Lactolandia

Harold.- bien niños Howard y yo hemos conseguido cupones para subir a todos los juegos una sola vez

-las dudas del albino crecían mas y mas no por el hecho de pasar un día en el parque dd atracciones con su mejor amigo, sino era mas el hecho de la actitud tan sospechosa de los padres de Clyde-

Clyde.- ¿Lincoln sucede algo?

Lincoln.- *sale de sus pensamientos* n-no descuida estoy bien solo estoy... emocionado por subir a todos estos juegos contigo amigo

Clyde.- bueno a cual quieres subir primero

Howard.- nosotros estaremos afuera mientras ustedes se divierten

Lincoln.- (ok que esta pasando, sus padres en verdad están dejando a Clyde solo sin su supervisión en uno de los lugares mas peligrosos... algo anda mal que es esto ¿el día opuesto?)

Clyde.- *jala a Lincoln del brazo* ven amigo vamos a los autos chocones

Lincoln.- *sale de sus pensamientos* ah que o claro amigo...

Ese día fue para Lincoln uno de los mejores que el podría disfrutar, no solo era el hecho de esta al lado de su mejor amigo disfrutando de todos los juegos que no pudo disfrutar gracias a sus hermanas sino ademas que se sentía completo y lleno de vida, le divertía tanto el hecho de que Clyde vomitara en mas de una ocasión en la montaña rusa donde para desgracia de otros les cayó encima por lo que al salir de ahí salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible antes de ser alcanzados por una turba de gente furiosa.

Después de eso siguieron su recorrido subiéndose a los juegos restantes y para suerte de Clyde eran libres de vómitos.

Ya para acabar su día en el parque de diversiones se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna donde tienen un panorama enorme del parque

Lincoln.- vaya día tuvimos no es así hermano

Clyde.- y que lo digas hermano aun no puedo recuperarme de esa turba furiosa, aunque no me arrepiento fue de lo mas divertido que me pudo pasar

Lincoln.- digo lo mismo hermano este día no pudo haber estado mejor.

-su sonrisa cambio a una seria-

Sabes durante el día pude notarte un poco extraño, al principio no me importo pero al ver todo esto me hizo sospechar algo, que me estabas escondiendo algo importante

-Clyde tembló por dentro, trago un poco de saliva mientras palidesia-

Lincoln.- pero sabes, solo fueron cosas tontas que pasaron por mi mente, somos mejores amigos y nos contamos todo, tu nunca me esconderias algo importante verdad amigo

Clyde - *traga aun mas saliva* c-claro que no amigo

La rueda de la fortuna estaba dando su ultima vuelta, Clyde y Lincoln se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras el albino reflexionaba las cosas que le habían pasado ese día Clyde no estaba tranquilo pero antes de que pudiera hablar la rueda se detuvo significando el fin de su recorrido, era la hora de la verdad...

Lincoln.- muchas gracias por traernos señores Mcbride no saben cuanto se lo agradezco a los dos

Harold.- nos alegra que te hayas divertido Lincoln

Howard.- *recibe una llamada* bueno... que aun faltan cajas no eso no puede ser... si ya vamos para haya *cuelga* Harold hubo un problema con las cajas y necesitamos volver a casa

Harold: tenemos que hacer un rodeo a casa Lincoln no hay problema verdad

Lincoln.- n-no, no lo hay

En ese momento Harold desvía la ruta a la casa Loud para dirigirse a su residencia...

Lincoln se mantuvo callado desde que Harold recibió la llamada como no pudo verlo antes, sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal no debieron desaparecer era obvio que Clyde escondía algo importante y no se lo dijo pero el lo comprendía de estar en su posición habría hecho lo mismo

Al llegar a la casa de Clyde lo que se venia imaginando se volvio realidad, desde lejos podía observar como un camión de mudanza estaba detenido en esa casa mientras ellos subían las cajas al camión

Lincoln se bajo del vehículo cuando este aparco y se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación coherente por parte de su amigo para esconderselo

Clyde.- Lincoln escuchame dejame explicarlo to...

-pero el albino no pudo esperar-

Lincoln.- porque no me lo dijiste a tu mejor amigo, te hermano de otra madre ¿porque querías esconderlo Clyde?

Clyde.- porque no pude, creía que con el pasar del tiempo podría decirte la verdad que tanto me aterraba amigo pero llego antes de lo previsto y bueno el resto ya lo viste

Lincoln.- y que esperabas Clyde, creiste que podrías comprarme llevandome a lactolandia

Clyde.- no

Lincoln.- entonces porque lo hiciste debiste decírmelo desde un principio Clyde

Clyde.- si... debí hacerlo pero no tuve en valor, perdóname

Lincoln.- *suelta un largo suspiro* eso ya no importa ya... a donde se mudan

Clyde.- Indianápolis en Indiana.

Lincoln se que nuestra amistad se ve afectada por esto pero por favor debes comprender que... *se detiene*

Lincoln.- si tus padres encontraron una mejor oportunidad de trabajo y no pueden desaprovecharla puedo entenderlo

Clyde.- pero almenos podremos mantener un contacto a larga distancia por Skype amigo, cuando llegue haya y tenga Internet puedo hablar contigo

Lincoln.- eso me serviría de mucho Clyde...

En ese instante un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y nadie quiso romperlo hasta que Lincoln se acerco y abrazo a su amigo

Lincoln.- *sonríe* entonces esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto amigo

Clyde.- *corresponde el abrazo* si, así será amigo mio

Lincoln.- *rompe el abrazo* será mejor que me vaya para que puedas terminar de empacar Clyde

Harold.- ¿no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa Lincoln?

Lincoln.- descuiden no tienen porque molestarse ustedes tienen cosas que hacer así que nos vemos

Lincoln se despide de toda la familia MCbride y se retira del lugar con una sonrisa que se borro al salir de esa calle...

En la casa Loud era el mismo caos de todos los días pero este se detuvo cuando las chicas notaron como Lincoln parecía estar triste por algo, todas preguntaban que había sucedido pero solamente las evito y subió las escaleras escondiéndose en si cuarto azotando la puerta de la misma con fuerza mientras el chico soltó en llanto y se recosto en su cama mientras abrazaba a su conejito bun bun...

 **Continuara...**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15 Ahora es mi turno**

Dolor y traición eran las únicas cosas que Lincoln Loud sentía en esos momentos debido a que su mejor amigo como su hermano de otra madre lo había engañado durante tiempo escondiendole algo importante como lo es el simple hecho de que el se iría de la ciudad... pero ¿podía culparlo?

No podía culpar el hecho de que Clyde se lo ocultara al final de cuentas el irte de la ciudad es un tema que no puedes hablar con facilidad y mucho menos tratándose de tu mejor amigo/hermano de otra madre.

Aunque poniéndose en sus zapatos el albino le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Clyde si la oportunidad de un trabajo mejor para su madre o padre se hubiera ofrecido le hubiera ocultado la verdad porque siendo sinceros el decir que uno nunca lo haría son solo mentiras que ni tu puedes creerte...

Desde la partida de Clyde el albino no ha hecho mas que seguir una mini rutina interna que consta en algo simple.

Levantarse, no hacer contacto con nadie mas que para pedir que le pasen algo o simplemente si se requiere una contestación a una pregunta hecha por parte de sus hermanas o en las clases de sus compañeros y maestra.

Llegar a su casa para hacer su tarea i trabajo pendiente, hacer sus labores en casa y encerrarse en su cuarto para evitar cualquier contacto con sus hermanas.

Las chicas por su parte hacen de todo para que su hermano sonría como antes, Luna trataba de animarlo con canciones para alegrar el ambiente pero no rendía frutos

Luan aplicaba su mejor rutina de chistes que nunca habían visto la luz y que eran considerablemente graciosos pero al igual que Luna nada, solo soltaba la misma expresión deprimiente que carga para luego seguir nuevamente en su cuarto

Lori tomo su papel enserio y aun con las chicas en su contra ella trato de todo para ayudar a subirle los ánimos a su hermano lo saca de casa cada que podía ya fuera para comprarle la edición de cómics mas nueva que hubiera o incluso acompañandolo a los arcades pero... nada.

Cada hermana hacia lo que podía para levantarle los ánimos a su hermano y apoyo pero como era de esperar no conseguían nada ni un avance siquiera era como si no quisiera avanzar y se estancara en el mismo lugar sin poder siquiera hacer algo.

Pero había alguien en la casa que comprendía su dolor... alguien que podría devolverle el favor... y todos aquí ya la conocen...

Sábado por la mañana el albino comienza con su rutina diaria (de la cual ya hablamos...) donde sale de su habitación evitando hacer contacto con todas sus hermanas.

Las chicas le saludaron como hacen normalmente pero este solo se queda callado mientras se pone en la fila habitual para el baño en esta ocasión Lola estaba frente a el por lo que ella sin perder mas el tiempo decidió hablar con el...

Lola.- Lincoln necesito a mi leal mayordomo para mi fiesta de té

Lincoln.- ...

Lola.- Lincoln escuchame cuando te hablo, necesito a mi maryodomo para mi fiesta de té y lo necesito bien vestido y con una buena actitud no lo olvides

Lincoln.- ...

Lola: *lo toma del cuello de la pijama* escucha Lincoln ya hiciste tu drama semanal para llamar la atención ok ahora... *le da cachetadas que no le marcan las mejillas tanto* has lo que te digo o sino te juro que Bun-bun dormirá con los peces esta noche *mirandolo molesta y seria*

Lincoln.- ...

Lori.- *le toma la mano a Lola* ya es suficiente Lola, Lincoln no esta de humor para atender tus caprichos de niña mimada

Lola.- vaya pero miren quien habla la ingeniera en Pretzels humanos, acaso no tienes llamadas pendientes con tu "bubuosito" o pedirle favores a cualquiera de las demás empezando por... Cof cof... Lincoln... Cof cof

Lori.- se que he cometido muchos errores como hermana mayor, pero el que me hicieran la ley del hielo me hizo reflexionar en lo mal hermana que he sido para todas... las cambie por un celular y una relación amorosa... pero eso cambio ya no soy esa de antes *se acerca a su rostro* y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Ambas chicas se miran molestas a la cara mientras el albino simplemente vuelve a su habitación encerrandose nuevamente

Lynn.- bien hecho chicas volvieron la mañana de Lincoln mas incomoda para el, felicidades se merecen un premio *entra al baño*

Cuarto de Luna y Luan

La comediante de la familia observaba sus grabaciones de días pasados mientras suspiraba de tristeza al ver al chico alegre que siempre las apoyaba cuando mas lo necesitaban... pero ahora el era quien necesitaba la ayuda... aunque el detalle aquí era que el no se dejaba ayudar...

Lucy.- *entra en la habitación* siento interrumpir Luan

Luan.- no pasa nada Lu *con un tono un tanto triste*

Lucy.- ¿que sucede Luan?

Luan.- es tonto preguntar cuando la respuesta esta justo frente tuyo Lucy *se mueve un poco dejando ver el monitor de la computadora*

Lucy.- *se acerca y ve las gravaciones* suspiro

Luan.- no me gusta verlo así el es el apoyo de todas... y verlo en ese estado... *suspira*

Lucy.- iré a hablar con el Luan me la jugaré y lo persuadire de seguir triste

Luan.- no quiero tirar tus ánimos por la ventana como una pesimista pero ya hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano para persuadirlo... dudo mucho que tus "hechisos" puedan ayudarlo

Lucy.- no voy a hechizarlo solo voy a hablar con el de persona dolida a otra, acaso olvidas que yo también pase por lo mismo... y gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesite

Luan.- *esconde su cara de vergüenza*

Lucy.- deseame suerte Luan

Luan.- (porque siento que la suerte arrinuara a la familia...) claro Lucy que la suerte te acompañe y esas cosas

-La gotica sale de la habitación y para dirigirse al cuarto del albino pero Lola la detiene-

Lola.- a donde crees que vas rarita

Lucy.- el lugar al que voy no es de tu incumbencia niña metiche

Lola.- vas donde Lincoln verdad *dice molesta*

Lucy.- acaso importa a diferencia de ti yo voy a tratar de subirle los ánimos no a tirarselos por los suelos aun mas asi que si me permites *la hace a un lado y va al cuarto del albino*

La gótica entra a la habitación del chico irrumpiendo en su privacidad para luego sentarse en la silla de su escritorio

Lincoln.- ... Lucy... si vienes por ayuda solo dime que rimas de que palabras quieres para que te vayas

Lucy.- bonita forma de recibir a tu familia

Lincoln.- ... que es lo que quieres

Lucy.- quiero ayudarte

Lincoln.- como ¿comprandome con cosas para hacerme sentir bien?

Lucy.- *se acerca a el y lo abofetea* si lo hacemos es porque nos importas Lincoln Loud, crees que no tienes a todas preocupadas con tu actitud pesimista y sin vida, incluso parece que me superas por mucho

Lincoln.- *soba su mejilla* porque lo hiciste

Lucy.- por tener a las chicas preocupadas

Lincoln.- ya les dije que no tienen que preocuparse por mi, ademas estoy completamente bien

Lucy.- hasta un vago de la calle sabría que estas mal... Lincoln ya es hora de que dejes ir a Clyde de una vez, se fue acepta la realidad

Lincoln.- tu no sabes como me siento Lucy... no podría dejarlo ir tan fácilmente menos siendo como mi hermano

Lucy.- ¿no se como te sientes?.

Por favor Lincoln perdí a mi única y mejor amiga de la misma forma en que tu lo hiciste, crees que no me duele aun, crees que soy solo un saco de carne y huesos que no tiene emociones y que solo vive para suspirar y asustar a la gente que no se percata de mi presencia

Lincoln.- perdón... yo no quise...

Lucy.- pero lo hiciste, crees que yo no tengo emociones pero en eso te equivocas, en eso se equivocan todos los que me conocen yo también siento y comprendo enteramente tu dolor Lincoln pero llorar por alguien que ya no esta *le toma las manos* son en esos momentos donde tienes que entender que el ya no volverá y que tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida... se que es algo que duele Lincoln pero tenemos que aceptar la realidad, así es la vida... te prepara para momentos que te parecen difíciles...

Lincoln.- ... *la abraza* perdóname... perdónenme por preocuparlas tanto... yo no quería...

Lucy.- *le da palmaditas en la espalda* ya ya Lincoln nadie te culpa, entendemos lo que pasas... y es por esa razón que estaré contigo para ayudarte cuando quieras hablar de tus emociones

Lincoln.- gracias Lucy... por... intentar abrirme los ojos

Lucy.- y aun no acabo, ponte tu ropa para salir, mientras yo le pido permiso a nuestros padres para que nos dejen salir

Lincoln.- ¿a donde iremos Lucy?

Lucy.- pues resulta que tengo un favor que devolver y que mejor forma para hacerlo que en el mismo lugar donde el favor ocurrió

Lincoln.- espera Lucy hablas del... -la chica lo imterrumpe-

Lucy.- así es Lincoln iremos al café Cupido otra vez...

 **Continuara...**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 Sentimientos compartidos**

Lucy.- entonces ¿podemos ir mamá?

Rita.- mientras lleguen antes del anochecer pueden hacerlo querida

Lucy.- esta bien mamá, muchas gracias *sale del cuarto*

Lori- *viendo su teléfono desvia un poco la mirada y ve a Lucy* y... como te fue Lu

Lucy.- bueno mamá no vio ningún inconveniente con que fuera con Lincoln, dijo que era una buena forma de hacerlo sonreir otra vez

Lori.- *guarda su teléfono* me alegra que quieras ayudar a Lincoln Lucy, espero que tengas mas suerte que nosotras

Lucy.- si... espero tener ese mismo resultado

Lori.- y bien... ¿quieres que los lleve?

Lucy.- te conozco hermana, ¿cual es el truco?

Lori.- esta vez no hay truco Lucy quiero ser alguien diferente para la familia, quiero comportarme como la hermana mayor que debo ser

Lucy.- suspiro, supongo que esta bien mientras no tengas un compromiso pendiente

Lori.- Bobby trabaja hasta tarde hoy así que no tengo nada que hacer... ademas tengo que trabajar en la noche así que por mucho que quiera no puedo salir jeje

Lucy.- ya veo... entonces ¿nos llevas?

Lori.- si, ve por Lincoln y yo los espero en la van ok

Lucy.- ok

-La rubia mayor se retira fuera mientras Lucy va por Lincoln-

Lucy.- *toca la puerta* Lincoln ¿ya estas listo?

Lincoln.- *del otro lado de la puerta* si Lucy solo me faltan ponerme los tenis, si quieres puedes esperarme abajo

Lucy.- esta bien Lincoln te veo haya entonces

-la gótica baja las escaleras mientras el albino termina de vestirse por completo-

Lori.- bueno ya esta encendida solo falta que suban

Lucy.- gracias Lori, Lincoln bajara en unos momentos

Lori.- esta bien solo dejame ir por mi uniforme

Lucy - esta bien Lori...

Ya en la Van

Lincoln.- *mira por la ventana mientras se distrae con el paisaje mientras suelta un suspiro pesado*

Lori.- los dejare una cuadra atrás chicos, olvide algo en la escuela y tengo que pisar a fondo si quiero llegar antes de que el director se vaya

Lucy.- no hay problema, entiendo tu situación perfectamente hermana

Lori.- *se estaciona poniendo las intermitentes* bueno chicos suerte y nos vemos en casa

-ambos chicos bajan rápidamente de la van para evitar cualquier infracción a su hermana-

Lincoln/Lucy.- nos vemos luego

-la rubia mayor pisa el acelerador y se va dejando a ambos chicos solos-

Lincoln.- *suspira* solo... terminemos con esto para que podamos volver a casa lo mas rápido posible

Lucy - Lincoln venimos a que despejaras la mente no a que te deprimieras mas de la cuenta *le toma la mano* vamos quiero que vuelvas a ser ese hermano que nos quiere y sonríe cada mañana ya lo extraño

Lincoln.- mira Lucy no creo poder pero... haré el intento para no hacerte sentir mal

Lucy.- un avance es un avance por muy pequeño que este sea jeje, bien vamos joven albino

-Ambos jóvenes pasean por la ciudad dirigiéndose a su destino, mientras en el camino se topan con varios vendedores ambulantes e incluso Ronnie Anne-

Ronnie.- wow ¿que hacen aquí chicos?

Lucy.- bueno saque a Lincoln para que dejara sus problemas atrás ya sabes como ha estado estos días verdad

Ronnie.- si tienes razón Lu *mira a Lincoln* que seria de ti sin tus hermanas patético

Lincoln.- yo no lo se, pero bueno ¿que haces tu Ronnie?

Ronnie.- le dirigía al arcade a pasar un buen rato mientras se hace tarde ¿quieren venir?

Lucy.- teníamos pensado ir a otro lugar pero... *mira la cafetería a lo lejos* parece que el lugar esta demasiado lleno a estas horas por lo que apoyo tu idea

Ronnie.- bueno ya esta decidido, vámonos entonces...

Arcade

Al llegar lo primero que Lincoln hizo fue observar el lugar con nostalgia recordando los buenos momentos con Clyde, pero rápidamente ambas chicas lo sacan de sus pensamientos evitando que este se deprimiera aun mas

Ronnie.- ¿a que quieres jugar Lincoln? vamos tu escoges

Lincoln.- cualquier juego esta bien supongo *diciéndolo en un tono melancólico*

Lucy.- que tal si jugamos a ese de disparos

Ronnie.- o que tal si jugamos Street Smash Figther Z es tu favorito

Lincoln.- hmm... yo... elijo... Dance dance revolution

Ronnie.- claro solo si quieres que tu hermana menor te vea siendo humillado

Lucy.- no creo que pueda humillarse aun mas, ¿tu llegaste a ver su video?

Ronnie.- como no verlo fue la tendencia de la semana jaja!!

Lucy.- tienes razón

Lincoln.- *sonrojado y en tono burlon* oigan sigo aquí chicas

Ronnie.- claro que lo se patético y eso lo vuelve divertido

Lincoln.- almenos fue hecho para una buena causa

Lucy.- la cual no resulto por perder contra un hámster... ja... ja

Lincoln.- *rojo como tomate* ¿v-vamos a jugar o que?

Ronnie.- claro, después de enumerar las veces que te has humillado

Lucy.- ¿eso puede contarse?

Ronnie.- buen punto, no tienen final jaja

Lincoln.- ... *comienza a irse pareciendo indignado*

Ronnie.- no seas delicada y vamos a jugar

-el albino regresa y acompañado de su hermana y su amiga comienzan las rondas de baile en las cuales Lincoln fue el vencedor-

Lincoln.- *jadea un poco* que pasa ¿ya se cansaron?

Ronnie.- vamos patético puedo aguantar unas rondas mas solo para humillarte

Lucy.- *sentada en una silla* denme... un respiro... por... favor...

Lincoln.- ¿y si descansamos un rato?

Ronnie.- claro sirve que los demás se ponen a jugar *señalando una gran fila tras de ellos*

-Después de unas pizzas y sodas los jóvenes se ponen a conversar-

Ronnie.- sabes Linc yo supe que Clyde si iba aunque me pidió no contarte, supongo que quería que fuese entre ambos cara a cara

Lincoln.- si pero no fue así... me llevo a lactolandia solo para tratar de suavizar el golpe pero... *suspira* no fue así

Lucy.- nunca es fácil Lincoln *le pone la mano en el hombro* pero si nos seguimos estancando en lo mismo nos puede perjudicar

Ronnie.- si así es la vida Lincoln, un día estas viviendo en tu hermoso México con toda tu familia y al otro estas tomando un vuelo a los estados unidos debido a asuntos personales

Lincoln.- si... supongo que ambas tienen razón

Ronnie.- *le da dos golpes en el hombro* dos por dudar de nuestra razón

-de un momento a otro el celular de la chica suena y esta se retira para poder escuchar mejor-

Lincoln.- *mira a Lucy* Lucy

Lucy.- ¿si Lincoln?

Lincoln.- gracias

Lucy.- ¿porque?

Lincoln.- por abrirme los ojos, por estar a mi lado aun cuando las aparte a todas

Lucy.- era lo que necesitabas hermano, alguien que compartiera tu dolor y te ayudara a superarlo, tu siempre nos ayudas a todas sin pedir nada a cambio mientras que cuando tu necesitas de nuestro apoyo nosotras solamente pasamos de lado y te dejamos a tu suerte... quiero pagar de alguna forma todo eso que has hecho

Lincoln.- *la abraza* gracias por preocuparte por mi

Lucy.- *se sonroja un poco y corresponde* no es nada solo hago lo que tu harías por mi Lincoln

-la joven latina regresa un poco a prisa y toma sus cosas de la mesa-

Ronnie.- nos vemos luego chicos mi madre necesita ayuda en el hospital

Lucy.- suerte

Ronnie.- la suerte es para los mediocres

Lincoln.- ja dile eso a Lynn, nos vemos

Ronnie.- adiós patético y Lucy

sale rápidamente es su Skate*

Lincoln.- y bueno ¿aun sigue en pie lo de ir al café Lucy?

Lucy.- viendo la hora no creo que a mamá y papá les agrade mucho la idea *se levanta de la silla dejando caer una hoja de papel* tengo que ir al baño me esperas aquí por favor

Lincoln.- por supuesto hermanita

-al irse Lucy el albino decide sentarse a esperarla pero en eso se percata de la hoja que dejo caer Lucy e invadiendo un poco su privacidad lee el contenido de la hoja por completo quedando sorprendido, petrificado y derramando algunas lagrimas-...

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, mas del silencio que la joven pelinegra causaba en sus ratos libres.

Lincoln no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el trayecto y se mantuvo un poco distante, lo cual desconserto demasiado a Lucy la cual no encontraba explicación alguna.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de dar con la clave ambos llegan a casa donde observan como Lana jugaba en el patio revolcandose como un animal

Lana.- hey Linc ¿quieres jugar conmigo un rato?

Lincoln.- n-no Lana... no me... siento bien... necesito descansar *entra a la casa rápidamente*

Lana.- vaya quiere ahorrar energías durmiendo a las 7 quien lo diría... *mira a Lucy* se puede saber que sucedió

Lucy.- incluso yo desconozco esa respuesta querida hermana *se sienta a su lado*

Lana.- ¿no te molesta mancharte el vestido?

Lucy.- primero, me preocupa mas pensar que le sucede a Lincoln y segundo, no soy Lola para odiar la suciedad *le lanza una bola de lodo*

Lana.- *se limpia la cara* con que quieres jugar rudo...

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del albino este lloraba en su cama mientras seguía viendo aquella hoja que Lucy dejo caer por mera casualidad o accidente

Lincoln.- porque Lucy... porque tu...

Una sensación de calor recorría su cuero, sumado al acelerado movimiento del corazón del albino comenzaban a asuatarlo pero mas confundirlo.

Con tantas emociones fuertes el chico solo se deja caer en cama y se queda dormido...

 **Continuará**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17 ¿Que es lo que te sucede?**

 **Fin de semana "sabado"**

 **Narra Lucy**

Saben... después de que Lincoln se quedara callado y solo me dejara atrás por varios metros... las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

El habla con todas igual, incluso mas animado y con un tono mucho mas vivo que antes y eso esta bien, almenos ya no se deprime pensando en Clyde pero... por alguna extraña razón... el ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo... siempre que me acerco a el simplemente me aparta a un lado y se va lo mas rápido que puede, prefiere evitar el contacto visual conmigo, evade mis preguntas con un "no lo se" pregunte lo que le pregunte es la misma respuesta de grabadora descompuesta.

No se que fue lo que paso en ese momento en el que me fui de su lado, no se que demonios lo puso así conmigo, pero tengan por seguro que llegare hasta el fondo de este misterioso asunto.

Deseenme suerte chicos.

Fin de la narración

-la joven gótica entra al cuarto de Luan la cual se encontraba revisando sus cintas de video como cada mañana para revisar algunos chistes que pudo haber dicho mientras dormía-

Luna.- *afinando las cuerdas dd su guitarra* hey que pasa sis

Luan.- oh vaya, a que debemos tu visita matutina Lucy ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

Lucy.- para serles sinceras a ambas, si necesito de su ayuda

Luna.- pues entonces dispara lo que tengas que decir Lu *deja su guitarra a un lado*

Lucy.- ok, ¿han visto a Lincoln un tanto extraño estos días?

Luna.- extraño no es la forma en la que lo describiría, seria mas bien un "devuelta a la normalidad" si le podemos llamar así jeje

Luan.- *pensando*

Lucy.- bueno con ustedes si se comporta como el Lincoln que es siempre, pero por alguna razón el... se comporta distante conmigo a tal punto que me ignora cuando lo saludo e incluso cuando me toca adelante en la fila para el baño, el simplemente se va esperando a que me vaya, no lo han notado

Luan.- si, es algo que he notado con el pasar de los días Lucy, aunque eso si es extraño

Luna.- Luan tiene razón, el debería tratarte mejor que a nosotras por ayudarlo a pasar su face de duelo, esos tipos de tratos son de una persona que hizo algo malo, pero que tendría de malo es la pregunta

Luan.- dudo que Lincoln quiera darnos la respuesta Luna, pero así son las cosas a mi parecer

Lucy.- *baja la cabeza*

Luna.- hmm creo que Lynn tiene la respuesta

Lucy.- *levanta la cabeza* ¿porque lo crees?

Luna.- bueno ella y Lincoln pasan las tardes juntos practicando así que si alguien se a enterado de algo, es ella

Lucy.- tienes razón, gracias chicas se los agradezco *sale del cuarto*

Luan.- hmm... desde cuando esta casa es "la casa de los misterios y enigmas"

Luna.- que buena pregunta Luan, talves pueda responderse con una canción ¿quieres oirla?

Luan.- me tientas Luna pero... *mira su monitor y devuelve la vista a su hermana* sabes algo quiero oírla...

Al buscar a Lynn por toda la casa pudo dar con su ubicación y para su sorpresa ella estaba en su cuarto leyendo una revista deportiva

Lucy.- *cierra la puerta del cuarto y se aproxima a ella* Lynn, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia?

Lynn.- *deja su revista a un lado* bueno si me lo pides de esa manera no me lo puedo negar *se sienta en la cama* ¿que sucede compañera?

Lucy.- es sobre Lincoln

Lynn.- oh, y dime ¿ya lograste un avance con el hermanita?

Lucy.- *niega con la cabeza* no, es todo lo contrario

Lynn.- ¿hablas enserio Lucy? *le hace un espacio en la cama* ven y cuentale a tu hermana lo que sucedió

Lucy.- *se sienta a su lado* no tengo ni la mas mínima idea Lynn, cambio de repente el día que lo lleve fuera, cuando salí del baño el simplemente dejo de reír y sonreir para ponerse serio e ignorarme durante todo el trayecto devuelta a casa, incluso en el resto de la semana me ignora a mas no poder y yo... y yo... yo siento que algo hice mal y no se que es, esa pregunta me mata lenta y dolorosamente Lynn y ya no se que hacer

Lynn.- *la abraza* escucha no se del problema que ese tonto tenga contigo, pero se que si es Lincoln querrá hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas, te lo dice la chica que a tenido fuertes disputas con el

Lucy.- *corresponde el abrazo* gracias por darme esperanza en que todo se solucionara Lynn

Lynn.- no tienes porque agradecer rarita, *se separa de ella* si me lo permites yo creo que primero debes de golpearlo para luego preguntar

Lucy.- ¿y eso de que me servirá?

Lynn.- para darle a entender que fue un idiota y el dolor del golpe representa lo que te hizo sentir

Lucy.- oh ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta

Lynn.- deberías *toma su revista y se recuesta* buena suerte, que la fuerza de la suerte te acompañe y todo lo que tenga que ver con la suerte este de tu lado...

Lucy esta frente a la puerta de Lincoln desde hace almenos 5 minutos, por el ruido que provenía del interior era obvio que tenia una de sus partidas en línea, por lo que decidió no interrumpir y mejor esperar a que saliera.

Lo cual no duro mucho debido a que la partida termino antes de lo previsto y por el tono de Lincoln había perdido.

El albino salio de su cuarto con dirección al baño mientras Lucy sale del cuarto de Lisa y Lily para escabullirse en su cuarto y esperar pacientemente a que este volviera para encontrar las respuestas que la gótica tanto busca...

Lincoln aun con pijama y con una botella de agua la cual estaba bebiendo entra a su cuarto dejando la botella a un lado de la cama para luego tomar su mando y ponerse sus audífonos para seguir con el juego, pero antes de que pudiera darle a play Lucy toco su hombro, lo cual ocasionó que le diera un susto de muerte al albino

Lincoln.- *jadea mientras sostiene su corazón* Lucy pero que demo... *guarda silencio*

Lucy.- lo siento pero era la única forma de que me dejaras entrar a tu cuarto

Lincoln.- *voltea su cabeza en dirección contraria* Lucy no es mi mejor momento para hablar, lo haremos mas tar...

-antes de terminar su frase, es interrumpido por Lucy-

Lucy.- ¡¡no!! Ya basta de evadirme Lincoln, ya me canse de no poder hablar contigo y me hagas sentir mal como si algo malo te hubiera hecho porque no es así, solo dime que hice mal para poder retirarme y dejarte tranquilo de una maldita vez

-Lincoln estaba nervioso, podía notarse a varios kilómetros a distancia, estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos no parecía que quisiera contestarle, aun así el se levanto y de el fondo de uno de sus cajones saco algo que Lucy no comprendía muy bien que era o que tenia que ver con ella-

Lincoln.- esta "carta" lo encontré en los asientos del arcade cuando te fuiste al baño, no te lo pienso preguntar dos veces Lucy así que respondeme con la verdad.

¿esto es tuyo?

-Lucy recordó que aquel día la carta que guardaba había desaparecido misteriosamente-

Lucy.- *la lee de reojo y con un poco de miedo* s-si e-esto es mio Lincoln

Lincoln.- *se sienta mientras sigue desviando la mirada* así que mis sospechas eran ciertas... Lucy por eso querías que fuéramos al café de Cupido no es así, para poder leerla

Lucy.- ... si... así es como lo había planeado

Lincoln.- entonces solo por eso me ayudaste con mi dolor Lucy, para poder aprovecharte de mi momento de debilidad y asegurar la respuesta

Lucy.- te equivocas Lincoln así no son las cosas

Lincoln.- ¡pero así me lo haces creer Lucy! Juegas con mis emociones como si fuera uno de tus conjuros y no lo soy

Lucy.- Lincoln escucha se lo que dirías si te lo decía directamente, se lo que una relación de este tipo conlleva pero... aun así... con mis sentimientos de frente yo no hice nada para tratar de conquistarte, los momentos que vivimos fueron reales, fueron momentos que pasaron sin la necesidad de cualquier cosa de pormedio.

Fueron momentos que salieron del corazón y no de la ambición *se levanta de la cama* créeme si quieres, repudiame si gustas, pero... si lo haces almenos tendré el consuelo de que pude decirtelo de viva voz, en lugar de llevarmelo a la tumba... *se acerca a la puerta* siento molestarte

-pero antes de que ella pudiera retirarse Lincoln la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el para luego abrazarla mientras lagrimas escurrian de su rostro-

Lincoln.- estoy... tan feliz de que sea real...

Lucy.- *confundida* ¿a que te refieres Lincoln?

Lincoln.- estoy feliz de que... todo lo que hicimos juntos fuera por amor... y no por conveniencia...

Lucy.- y... ¿eso significa?

Lincoln.- yo también... yo también te amo Lucy

-La chica se sorprendió tanto que nisiquiera se percató el momento donde Lincoln la tomo de las mejillas y beso completamente sus labios-...

 **Continuará...**


End file.
